


《钟情》Deeply Love

by Alt_er_love520



Category: Evak - Fandom, SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_er_love520/pseuds/Alt_er_love520
Summary: 设定在现代的ABO文，Alpha的Even在一次意外中标记了刚刚Omega意识苏醒而发情的Isak，从而展开的一系列甜蜜的爱情故事。





	1. part1.

**Author's Note:**

> 在我遇见你的那刻起，命运的红线就将你我绑在一起了。我感谢上帝，感谢上辈子的自己积下的福。

part1.

  “啊真该死！”Isak皱着眉放下手里的酒杯，他感觉到自己体内一股不可遏制的冲动正在横冲乱撞，鲁莽地寻找发泄口，但是却被阻碍着，这使得他坐立难安，并且他感到异常空虚，这是他从未感受过的，他感觉糟糕透了。

   在Isak出门前，他换上了他最喜欢的一套衬衫和西裤，这样穿显得他比较成熟，Isak是这样想的，但是袖子有点儿长，他不得不把袖子卷起来露出他白皙的手腕。

    Isak失去了他的父母，在他还不曾记事的时候，他从小就住在叔叔家，后来他16岁的时候，叔叔家的儿子娶了老婆，就把他从家里赶出来了，后来他放弃了学业，反正也学不好，他白天在一家咖啡店打工，晚上又去酒吧当前台，就这样还能养活自己。除了每月给叔叔家还一笔钱以外，他和叔叔家一点儿联系也没有，他在这个世上一个亲人也没有，他也没想过亲情这种东西，父母连一张照片也没有，他根本不记得他们。

今天是他18岁生日，他才会出来玩的，但是他又没地方去，只好来了酒吧。今晚Eskild值班，Eskild是他最好的朋友了，平常也很照顾他，他们一起白天在咖啡店工作，晚上在酒吧上班，酒吧这份工作还是Eskild介绍给他的，所以他一直觉得Eskild像哥哥一样照顾他，并且很信任他。

“嘿！Iask！生日快乐！”Eskild从吧台拿了两个酒杯出来，然后拿出来一瓶红酒，“给你买的，今晚就成年了能喝酒了吧。”Eskild倒了两杯酒，递给Isak一杯。“谢谢啦！”Isak笑着接过去，眼睛笑得眯了起来，嘴唇上翘，像一只奶气的小猫咪。“没想着去和家人庆祝下吗？”Eskild拿着酒杯看着Isak说。“Eskild，我没家人。”Isak垂下头，轻声道。“啊，抱歉，我不是有意的，对不起，那今天生日开心点儿。”Eskild无比抱歉地说，他觉得他面前这个看起来年幼但不得不装作成熟的小伙计非常可怜，但是他又有什么能力同情别人呢？自己还不是这茫茫人海里渺小的一粒尘埃？

    “啊真该死！”Esklid听见Isak难受地低咒一声，赶紧回过神来看他，他看见Isak难受地扭动着，头伏在吧台上，鼻尖都抵在台子上了，还因为痛苦淌着冷汗。Eskild一看不对劲，赶紧出吧台里出来，把他从高脚椅上扒拉下来。

     一靠近Isak，Eskild立刻闻到了一股浓郁的信息素味道，靠！Isak莫不是……

     来不及多想，看着周围一群人蠢蠢欲动，Eskild赶紧开了一间空包间把Isak弄了进去，Isak因为高热已经昏昏沉沉了，嘴里还不停嘟囔着“热…好热…唔…呃…热…”身体还不老实地扭来扭去，看上去就像一只被放入煎锅里活泥鳅一样，Eskild看着他难受地扭来扭去也根本没有办法。

     毫无疑问，他面前这个刚刚成年的孩子是个Omega！哦老天！Isak是个Omega！这真是个难以解决的问题。

   看这小孩难受的样子，一看就是从来不知道自己体质的，再者他一没家人二没Alpha，现在明显就是发情了，正值青春期的小孩完全抑制不住自己信息素的散发，空气里全是Isak散发出来的香甜的草莓味信息素，连Eskild这个beta都受不了。一想到包间外有一群虎视眈眈的Alpha，Esklid就为这个可怜的伙计感到害怕。   

 空气里的草莓味信息素浓郁的快把Esklid逼得呼吸不过来了，  Esklid揪着头发看着因为发情而浑身发热，满脸潮红并且难受地扭来扭去的Isak犯难。

    “Isak！醒醒！”Eskild拍拍Isak的脸，试图让他清醒点儿，他想起来他倒是认识一个人，他手里应该有抑制剂，他得想办法去跟Isak弄点儿来，不然他指不定酒吧里那群alpha做出什么事来，想想就害怕。

    Eskild帮isak系到顶的扣子解开几颗好让他舒服点儿，白色衬衫下的肌肤已经红红一片了，不正常的暧昧潮红浮动在Isak的胸口，本来白皙的肌肤现在染上了一片绯红，引人有犯罪的冲动。

    Eskild从包厢里小心地退出来，然后叫来一个服务生守在包厢门口，把包厢锁好，找来另一个值班的让他帮忙看着吧台，才离开酒吧，他现在必须尽快找到他朋友然后拿来抑制剂，不然再这样下去不是Isak被烧糊涂就是被门外那群可怕的alpha侵犯了，Esklid不敢继续想下去了。

     可恶的是他的朋友离酒吧还有点儿远！

     摩托的车速已经提到很高了，他的心也被提到很高了。 

    但是Isak这边好像已经遇到麻烦了。

 


	2. part2.

part2.

 - “嘿！先生，你不能进去。”答应守着包间的服务生拦着一个喝醉了的alpha壮汉说，“你个小beta别他妈拦着我，里头有个草莓味的美人等着我呢，你给我让开点，别他妈搅乱我的好事儿。”这个alpha壮汉怒声咒骂着，还动手试图推开beta服务生，本来beta和alpha体型就相差很多，再加上这个alpha被Isak散发出来的信息素迷的兽性大发，下手不知轻重，一下就把服务生推到地上去了，连带旁边的座上的酒杯也掀翻了，噼里啪啦碎了一地，吓得周围的人尖叫连连。

 - “喂！怎么回事？”Even从洗手间里出来，他刚刚去了趟洗手间，酒吧里就乱作一团了。太不把他这个刚刚上任的经理放在眼里了吧！

 - “什么情况？”Even一靠近混乱的地方立刻闻到了一股子黏腻的草莓味信息素，差点儿让他把持不住，但是他现在必须弄清楚状况。跌倒在地上的服务生一看来人的胸牌立刻就反应过来了，是刚刚上任的经理，虽然没见过面也不知道脾气怎么样，但是看着还挺正义的，他立刻回应“经理！有人闹事！”

 - 那个喝醉了的alpha还趴在门上使劲砸着门，试图用蛮力把门弄开，而其他一群虎视眈眈的alpha因为忌惮Even散发出来的alpha信息素早已退后了好几步，但依旧不死心的围作一团，觊觎着包间内那个散发草莓香味的小甜心。

 - “多叫几个保安来，然后把这些都收拾下，告诉顾客们今天提前打烊，照我说的去做！快去！”Even嗅到包间溢出来的信息素味道越来越浓，赶紧吩咐在场的几个服务生。

 - 不一会儿保安就把这个还在闹事的alpha拉走了，并且把现场清理干净了。

 - “里面的是谁？”Even捂着鼻子问那个被摔的beta服务生，“是Isak，我们的同事。”beta服务生低着头回话，Even的alpha气场太强大了，再加上Isak的信息素不断引诱着他，他的alpha信息素也不可控地释放，这令这个年轻的beta也禁不住腿软。

 - “什么？里面那个omega在我们酒吧里上班？”Even强迫自己不去呼吸那甜蜜的香味，皱着眉问服务生，“是的，经理。”

 - “看来事情已经到了不可控制的地步了。”Even盯着包间门说，“把钥匙给我，然后现在你可以下班了。”Even强硬的对服务生说，“经理，这…”服务生有点儿为难，但他有怕这个新上任的经理一不小心就炒了他的鱿鱼，只好颤抖着把钥匙递过去。“好了，你可以下班了，对了告诉他们今天提前下班。”

 - “好的，经理。”服务生鞠躬然后退了出去。

 - Even站在门前，手里的钥匙被他攥得紧紧的，他感觉自己体内有种冲动驱使他去打开那扇门，他闻到草莓味从他鼻尖进入然后一路向深处诱探，勾引着他的冲动，他被这种感觉快要逼疯，冷汗不禁冒了一头。

 - 不可抑制的冲动迫使他将钥匙插进钥匙孔里去，他屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地打开门，突然一个散发着香甜草莓味的扑到Even身上。

 - Even先是一愣，然后马上被胸口这个滚烫炙热的omega搅起层层欲望。

 - Isak完全已经被发情的高热搅浑了头脑，他根本不知道来人是谁，只靠着本能反应就向那个散发着alpha信息素的人扑去，alpha的信息素让他感觉有安定感，但是体内的骚动却越来越剧烈，后身的小穴也开始一开一吸，并且开始溢出蜜液，连接小穴的嫩肠腔瘙痒难耐，急需安慰。

 - Even看着面前这个撩人的小甜心，浑身散发的草莓信息素根本就是令他情动的催情剂，他已经抑制不住想要狠狠地贯穿他，让这个小甜心为他湿润，为他情动，然后只属于他。

 - Alpha的性欲与占有欲快让Even化作一头猛兽了。


	3. part3.

part3.

 - 迷糊了的Isak碰到Even就开始胡乱的在他胸口蹭来蹭去，想要寻求安慰，他闻到Even释放出来的薄荷味道的信息素，Alpha信息素充满了侵略性，顺着Isak的鼻腔进去，一瞬间薄荷清凉的感觉让他感觉有了一丝安抚，但是随即就消散了，炙热瘙痒的感觉立刻像是重新涌来的潮水一般袭来，这种感觉让Isak感觉更加难耐。

 - 他昂起头，因为难受的高热，墨绿色的眼眸染上了一层水汽，看上去就像是雾气中漂亮的绿色宝石在闪着光。他渴求地盯着Even，像是一只求主人挠痒痒的小奶猫，Even搂着他的腰怕他摔下去，但是出于本身的绅士修养，他不得不承受着omega香甜信息素的诱惑并且保持冷静。

 - Isak因为索求无果就想要从Even的胸口攀上去，想要去亲亲他，他现在就像是一只可怜的小兽，只想要他面前的人给予他安慰。他觉得自己身体里像是有什么在苏醒，像是那种被困禁已久的东西想要挣脱牢笼。

 - Isak像得不到糖的孩子似的开始在Even的身上撒娇，他急需安慰，发情的高热把他的头脑搅成一团，他感觉他的脑袋快要爆炸了，而面前的人却不给予他安慰，他想他摸摸他，亲亲他，他想要面前的人带走他身上一丝温度，他现在就快要痛苦地死掉了。

 - Isak一想到他可能快要死掉了就开始难过的抽泣起来，昏昏沉沉的脑袋都快支撑不了了，他伏在Even的胸口开始呜呜呜的哭，嘴里还念叨着“求你，求你呜呜呜求求你…”

 - 越得不到面前的人的回应，Isak哭的越来越凶了，还大胆的整个人爬到Even的身上，“求你呜呜呜我难受我难受，求求你呜呜呜”像是耍小脾气似的还捶Even的胸口出气，他难受，他觉得他马上快要死掉了。

 - Even没办法，他是一个绅士，面前的omega他才见过一面，何况还发情烧的迷糊，这样子根本不是他本来的样子，他要是把人家就这样随随便便就标记了，这个小甜心清醒了以后一定会恨死他的。

 - 但是Isak依旧不依不饶地挑战着Even的忍耐力，并且因为无力而不断往下滑，Even不得不一次又一次把他提起来以防他跌下去，最后没办法只能把他抱到沙发上。但是刚刚放上去，Isak就立刻像是一条水蛇一样又缠了上来，并且不断用身体把Even往沙发上带，他温热的气息尽数扑到Even的脖子上，Even感觉他的意志力根本管不住他体内的原始冲动，Isak还在撩拨地开始用他滚烫的嘴唇亲吻着Even的耳朵，理智的弦一下就崩断了。

 - “小妖精，这是你先撩拨的，可别怪我。”

 - Even一下就翻身把Isak压在沙发上，他的猎物近在咫尺，现在他就是狩猎的野兽。

 - Isak双手被Even束缚着，腰也被Even的两膝固定着，动弹不得，他挣扎着扭动身体却无力反抗，于是哭的更加凶。

 - 眼泪就像是一颗颗从青草上滚落的露珠一样，一颗接着一颗，Isak的眼睛半阖着，长长的睫毛抑制不住地不停抖动，把眼睛周围的光扇动得碎成无数光斑。

 - omega的信息素与alpha的信息素互相融合，当Even把Isak压在沙发上，alpha薄荷味的信息素立刻反扑将omega信息素俘获。

 - “亲爱的小甜心，你看看我，我的名字叫Even，我现在要暂时标记你了，这能让你好受些，你同意吗？”Even亲吻着lsak还不忘询问他。

 - “呜嘤”一声从双唇交界处溢出，Isak已经迷糊到快失去意识了。Even害怕再这么下去Isak可能就要烧出问题来了，于是只好自作主张了。

 - Even一面亲吻着Isak，一面用手把Isak的肩上衬衫向下扯，想要找到脖子后面的omega腺体。

 - Isak翘挺的鼻尖抵着Even的鼻子，两个人的呼吸乱作一团，Even觉得他现在极度兴奋，原始的冲动刺激他从嘴唇，脸颊，脖颈一路亲吻，终于吻到了omega腺体。Even一连亲吻了好几下，腺体已经肿胀着等待Even的到来，Even毫不犹豫一口咬下去，alpha信息素像是找到入口一样，从Even齿间倾泻而出，悉数注入腺体内。

 - 在Even的牙齿扎入omega腺体时，Isak吃痛的发出一声尖叫，美丽的脖颈昂起，形成诱人的弧度。皮肤被扎破的痛苦令他的眼泪更加汹涌，但是发情的高热似乎慢慢褪下去了，他无力地抽泣着，Even不断亲吻他的嘴唇试图安抚他。

 - 最后高热平息下来，Isak脱力歪倒在沙发上睡去。


	4. part4.

 part4.

 - 撩人的小甜心总算睡过去了，额头都濡湿一片了，衬衫已经被折腾到不成样了，随着包间里草莓味信息素逐渐变淡，Even感觉自己体内的燥火也逐渐平息下来。

 - 高热残留的余晕染在Isak白皙细嫩的面颊上，他就像一颗诱人的草莓糖，诱惑着人来吸取他的甜蜜。Even禁不住亲了亲这个小甜心的鼻尖，惹来Isak的一整皱眉，被打扰睡觉是令人讨厌的事，Even知趣地不去招惹他了。

 - 被解开了三颗扣子的衬衫半挂在Isak的肩上，漂亮的锁骨精致明显，皮肤白嫩的不像话，青色的血管浮现在精瘦的胸腔上，不禁让Even心中顿生怜爱，这孩子是吃了多少苦啊。

 - 白色衬衫已经被汗水全部浸湿了，黏糊糊的贴在Isak的身上，Even怕他睡的不踏实，想要帮他把衬衫脱下来，刚刚解完扣子，准备脱衬衣，突然传来一阵惊呼。

 - “靠！你干什么！”原来是Eskild拿来抑制剂回来了，可惜已经晚了。

 - “放开！”虽说beta没有alpha力量大，但是现在Eskild好歹是个男人，并且他现在已经出于气愤的状态了。他使劲一扯，Even就被迫扯开Isak身边了。现在这个情况一看就是这个alpha对Isak做了一些事，Isak没有发情的症状，并且躺在沙发上睡着了，这个Alpha一看就是滚蛋！

 - “你对他做了什么？”Eskild把Isak被Even解开的衬衣拉起来，遮住胸口暴露的肌肤，然后把他挡在后面警惕的问面前这个高高的Alpha。

 - “你有什么资格指问我，你又是谁？”Even因这个半路冒出来的beta打断了他的事并且扯了他而感到生气，不禁生气的回问Eskild，本来注意力都在躺在沙发上的Isak身上，被面前这个Beta打断不得不看向Eskild，看他护着这个omega的样子貌似他和他有什么关系？

 - “我是他朋友，还有是他同事！你到底对他做了什么？”Eskild被alpha信息素压制这，不得不放软态度回应他，毕竟现在他和Isak一个beta一个昏睡的omega，要是动起手来，只有他俩完败，所以还是不要惹火面前这个alpha最好。

 - “同事？那么说，你也在酒吧里打工？”Even听到Eskild的回复松了松领带，那么说这个beta跟这个小甜心关系不大咯。

 - “你好，我是Even，几天上任的酒吧经理。”Even慢慢地把减少信息素的释放，并正式介绍自己的身份。

 - Eskild怀疑并且依旧警惕地看着他，“那你对他做了什么？”仍旧逼问他。

 - “没做什么，只不过这个omega发情了，我暂时标记他了。”Even偏着头想要看被挡在后面的Isak。

 - “你怎么能随随便便就这么标记别人！你经过他同意了吗？啊？”Eskild对他话感到异常气愤，虽然他设想过更严重的后果，但是从一个素不相识的alpha口中听到这话，还是特别特别生气！鬼知道这个Alpha是不是一头花心种马？是个omega他都要标记？现在Isak莫名其妙就被他标记了！他的好朋友不就是被糟蹋了！

 - “我看他都快烧出问题来了，所以才标记他的，他都烧迷糊了怎么同意？”Even听到Eskild的质问莫名气短，确实他在别人不清醒的状态下标记别人在先，但是他确实想帮帮他而已，当然他是不会把“这个草莓味小甜心撩拨他在先”这种话说给这个beta听的。

 - “那也不行啊！你现在标记他，他以后的生活你负责啊？”Eskild皱眉，Even确实帮Isak缓解了发情，但是他以后怎么办？要是标记他了的Alpha不再接受他，omega的日子是生不如死的。

 - “那也不是不行，我可以对他负责。”Even确实挺喜欢这个omega的，虽然他们今天才见面，但是他总觉得今晚发生的事是命运的指引，要不然他才不会去标记一个他没有好感的omega。

 - “那做不了主，决定权在Isak手里，现在Isak睡过去了，我不能就这么把他交给你。”Eskild还是后怕，他不能轻易地就听信了这个Alpha的话，尽管这个Alpha是他顶头上司，他的工作掌握在他手里，但是现在这种情况他可顾不了这么多，工作丢了可以再找，Isak是他朋友，这可不是闹着玩的。

 - “好吧，那明早等Isak醒了再谈。”Even不得不妥协，以他自己绅士的修养来说，他是不会用下三滥手段的。也不会强迫别人做他不愿意的事情。

 - “那他住哪里？我先把他送回家成吗？”Even礼貌地询问。

 


	5. part5.

part5

 - Isak度过了一个不太愉快的十八岁生日，至少浑身无力这个感觉确实让个刚刚醒来的人不爽，Isak是不知道昨晚发生了什么的，在他头脑发热昏昏沉沉之后的事压根就没进入他的记忆，就像个喝到断片的醉鬼一样，可以说是一片空白。

 - 但是浑身的不适感却提醒着他必定是有什么事发生了的，当他慢腾腾的从那张乱糟糟的床上坐起来的时候，他感到非常疑惑，是怎么回来的呢？昨晚发生了什么？为什么昨天我会感觉到那般难受？这一切都令Isak迷惑，他必须去找人弄清楚发生了什么，而Eskild是这一系列事的知情者。

 - “Hey！Isak！”刚刚踏进咖啡店的时候，Eskild就迎了过来，看上去有点儿着急，“Eskild，我还想找你呢，有什么事吗？”Isak越发感觉不对劲了，Eskild的样子一看就是有话想说。

 - “那个，Isak我需要告诉你一点事儿。”

 - “是关于昨晚发生的事？”

 - “是，不过可能，啊！算了，中午下班的时候我再跟你说，现在要去上班了。”Eskild看到有人推门进来，暂停了话题。

 - “好吧，Eskild。”Isak妥协地说，他确实有很多问题想问Eskild，这些问题的确不是一两句话能说得清的，在此之前他还得先做完工作。

 - 中午换班的时候，Eskild拉着Isak说要带他去一个地方，然后再跟他谈，进到一个餐厅包间的时候，Isak还出于懵逼状态，“Eskild，我们谈事情，有必要这么神秘吗？”

 - “有些事我也跟你说不清，需要别人来跟你解释。”

 - Eskild把他拉到座椅上做好，然后开始打手机，经理的电话是昨天给他的，说随时可以找他谈谈关于Isak的事。

 - “好，我五分钟后到。”Eevn确实是个办事效率高的人，Eskild对他总算有了点好的改观，但是依旧不排除他确实对Even昨天擅作主张把Isak标记的事情感到气愤不平。

 - 当Even推开门进来的时候，Isak正捧着草莓汁小口地咬着吸管，门开的时候，他立刻感觉周围空气里的氛围有点儿难以言喻，Isak还不清楚这是为什么，他从未了解过Alpha beta omega是什么，自然不知道这种气氛是因何而起。

 - 他觉得这种场景有点熟悉，像是发生在很久以前的，又像是发生在昨天，他笃定他从未见过这个男人，那么这种莫名熟悉的感觉又是从何而来？

 - “Hi，小甜心~”Even一进来的时候就对上了Isak的视线，Isak伏在桌子上，用一只手撑着头，另一只手扶着一杯粉红色的果汁小口小口的喝，无聊晃神的眼神对上Even的眼睛立马精神了，像怕被老师发现上课走神的学生一样，瞬间就乖乖端正坐姿，他也不知道这种紧张感从何而来。Even一看见Isak就不自觉出口叫他小甜心，他确实是甜心，还是草莓味的。

 - “经理…”Eskild对Even的行为感到无可奈何，Alpha对自己标记的Omega会感到兴奋，这是无法阻止的，但是这样真的显得Even不正经。

 - “你应该称呼他的名字，Isak，而不是你那能说给任何人的昵称。”Eskild有点儿生气。

 - “啊，抱歉，你好Isak，我是Even。”Even礼貌地伸手正式介绍自己。

 - “经理？”Isak转头看向Eskild眼神迷惑。

 - “Isak，这是我们酒吧的经理，昨天上任的。”

 - “哦哦哦，你好！经理。”Isak立刻元气满满地回复Even的招呼，当Isak的手握上Even的手的时候，立刻感觉一股细微的电流从Even的手掌里传过来，Isak感觉麻酥酥的，心跳也开始怦怦地，脸有点儿热，难道又像昨晚那样犯病了？

 - Even的湖蓝色眼睛真好看，Isak看着面前这个男人的笑脸，心里怦怦直跳。


	6. part6.

part6.

 - 感觉Even和Isak之间的气氛有些微妙，Eskild尴尬的假装咳了一声，把俩人的注意力拉回来，Even不好意思地摸摸鼻子，垂下头偷偷笑了一下，刚刚他的小甜心是不是脸红了？哎呀，真的太可爱了。

 - Isak也重新拉起吸管喝饮料试图缓解下这种怪怪的令人紧张的氛围。Isak垂着低着头喝饮料，但是注意力根本不在饮料上，Even长得可真英俊，他的湖蓝色眼睛真好看。Isak低头咬着饮料吸管，长长的睫毛投下一片阴影，还扑闪扑闪的。

 - Even抬头偷瞄Isak，看到Isak的长长翘翘的睫毛扑呼呼的，就像是有什么东西在挠自己的心窝一样，痒痒的，让他有忍不住想笑的冲动。他的小甜心真的太撩人了。

 - Eskild看着俩人的表情，已经决定放弃治疗了…房间里的信息素快要爆炸了，一边是薄荷，一边是草莓，到底把他这个beta放不放在眼里？要是他不在这，俩人还不就地干一炮了？？？

 - 咳咳咳言归正传，今天不是相亲的好不好！严肃点行不行！

 - “Even，我觉得这件事你来说比较好，而且我觉得你应该负全责。”Eskild晃了晃头把他那些想法甩出去。

 - “好吧，我想这件事确实是我做的不对，我的确愿意负责。”Even也严肃起来，这关系着小甜心对他的想法，他要给他留下个好印象。

 - “咳，是这样的，Isak，昨天我在你没有同意的情况下暂时标记了你。”Even有点儿不好意思地说，然后停下来等着Isak的反应。

 - “标记？什么是标记？”Isak迷惑，什么是标记啊？回过头来问Eskild，他是真的不懂这是什么意思呀。

 - “就是你是Omega，Even标记了你，现在他是你的的Alpha了。”Eskild头疼的解释，他忘记这个刚刚成年的小家伙根本对自己的身体构造一点儿也不清楚的事实了。

 - 什么？Omega？在他18年来的记忆里他可从未有人跟他说过这种事。也是，不会有人跟他说的，他爸妈都没有，叔叔家根本没把他当人看，谁会关心他？想到这里，Isak苦笑了一下，要是他有家人的话，就不至于昨天那么难过了。

 - Even一直观察着Isak的一举一动，看到Isak听到Eskild沉默低头苦笑，他觉得心里特别难受，小甜心的的情绪完全牵引着Even的情绪，他觉得小甜心的草莓信息素都染了一丝苦涩了。

 - “Isak，我想你该补习一下性教育了，你现在成年了，不应该对自己的身体构造一点儿也不了解。还有Even，你自己说了什么可不要忘记了，Isak被你标记是事实，他现在会很依赖你。虽然你现在是我的顶头上司，而且是Alpha，但是你要是以后做了什么对不起Isak，我可不怕你，同样不会放过你。”Eskild盯着Even的眼睛严肃地说，虽然他被Even释放的信息素弄的腿都快软了，但是依旧硬撑着。

 - “Isak，说了这么多，我不知道你明不明白，有些事情不是我们能控制，包括昨天晚上发生的事情，你身体里omega的意识苏醒了，虽然我不知道为什么苏醒的这么迟，但是你的的确确已经是一个成年omega。我知道，这些东西你一时半会肯定是接受不了的，但是被alpha标记的omega会很依赖自己的alpha，也就是说，如果离开了Even的话，你会很难受，比昨天那种难受更难解决，只有Even能帮你舒缓。尽管这样，我还是建议你考虑下，这些决定需要你来做。”Eskild扳过Idak的脸，看着他迷迷朦朦的眼睛说。

 - Isak已经被搞懵了，什么Alpha beta omega？Eskild的意思是说自己是Even的所属物？

 - “Even，我觉得我需要时间，我很感激你说要对我负责，但是，我还是需要时间搞清这一切。抱歉。”Isak低着头说。他现在脑子很乱，他不理解发生的一切，虽然昨天发生了什么有了合理的解释，但是他还没把自个儿弄明白。

 - “当然，Isak，决定权在于你，我完全尊重你。”Even皱眉心疼他面前这个承受太多的男孩，一时无法接受完全情有可原。

 - Isak，希望你能接受这一切，希望你能接受我，我好像真的喜欢上你了。

 


	7. part7.

part7

 - Isak确实未曾留意过自己与其他人的不同，加上他的omega意识才刚刚苏醒，虽然这次觉醒来势汹汹，但是却意外得到了Even的帮助。

 - Even，一想到这个名字，Isak的眼前就出现了一大片的蓝色，蓝色总能给人一种莫名的安定感。Even眼睛的颜色不是天空的那种蓝色，那种蓝色总让人觉得远，它的蓝色就像是有阳光照进蓝色的大海里一样，特别是笑起来的时候，像是吸引人奋不顾身地跳进去。冷色调的瞳色，笑起来却让人倍感温暖。

 - 不得不说，Even给Isak的印象太好了，也许是因为被标记了的缘故，但是Isak不明白对Even的看法与标记有什么关系，他并不把这种感觉归属于Alpha与Omega相互间的互相吸引，因为他根本不清楚这种差异人种之间的关系。

 - 单纯的小纯男连女孩子的手都没拉过，更别说谈恋爱了，他却莫名的期待着再次见到Even，他现在一想到Even就觉得心脏怦怦跳得厉害，呼吸都有些急促了，他觉得他真的对Even产生了依赖感了。他现在已经迫不及待地期待晚上去酒吧上班了，他真的很想见到Even。

 - Isak到酒吧的时候，Eskild正在换衣服，看起来也是刚刚到，Isak舒了一口气，刚刚在家里折腾太久了以至于下午休息好像过头了，后来一觉醒来时间不多了，幸好距离不太远，急匆匆地跑来的，还好没迟到。

 - “E  Eskild…”Isak气喘吁吁地跟Eskild打招呼，Eskild一转身迎面扑来一阵信息素的味道，因为被Even暂时标记的原因，Isak的信息素暂时发生了变化，不全是原本的香甜的草莓味，现在掺入了一丝Even的薄荷信息素，感觉就像是夏日的草莓薄荷沙冰一样。

 - 但是Eskild还是觉得Isak的信息素味道有点儿浓郁，Isak才刚刚觉醒，根本控制不了自己的信息素，虽说那些alpha对他身上的alpha的味道会忌惮，但是也不排除随着时间推移，身上的alpha的味道会消散，毕竟Even之前只是暂时标记，而非正式标记。

 - “这个你拿着，是抑制剂，要是遇上了昨天那种情况，你就服下，可以让你好受点。”Eskild从他的柜子里摸出一个小药瓶递给Isak。

 - Isak接过来然后把他放进了口袋里，然后换好衣服，跟着Eskild去前台。

 - 擦了一会儿杯子以后，Eskild忍不住了，Isak一直走神，东张西望的，看到穿西装的男人走进来就忍不住瞄，Eskild知道他在找谁，毕竟他刚刚才被标记，想着他的Alpha很正常，但是Even好像还没来。

 - 晚上八点是他们最忙的时候，Eskild被招呼过去为客人服务也根本无暇顾及Isak，反正他才被标记，也不会出多大的问题，就放心地去服务客人了。

 - 而出神的Isak依旧懒洋洋地靠在台子上擦杯子，他在想着Even与他，他从未想过自己会是这种体质，也从未想过会与一个男人搭上关系，这个男人还说要对他负责，虽然Isak不清楚负责内容具体是什么，但是他对以后的事情却一点儿也不恐惧，好像一想到Even会陪着他，什么都不可怕了。Isak从未谈过恋爱，也从未喜欢过任何人，更别说是男人了，但是现在这种感觉貌似还不错？大概因为是Even吧。

 - 空气里逐渐飘来一阵薄荷的味道，Isak就像是味觉灵敏的小狗狗一样，闻到了熟悉的味道，立刻精神起来了，杯子也不擦了，专注的盯着味道的来源。

 - Isak专心致志地盯着门口，薄荷的味道越来越浓烈，Isak的心跳也跳的越来越快，眼睫毛都不敢扑闪了，生怕错过Even进来的每一个瞬间。

 - 当Even从门口出现，进入Isak的视野里的时候，他感觉都快无法呼吸了，视线跟着Even而移动，他看着Even，而Even也正好对上了他的视线。

 - Isak不仅觉得快无法呼吸了，而且脸好像也开始发烫了。

 


	8. part8.

part8.

 - “Hi，Isak，晚上好。”Even礼貌地拉过Isak的手轻轻地吻了一下，吻手礼是他的家教礼仪，当然他也有自己的私心，他心里想得更多的是他想和他的小甜心多亲近亲近。Alpha和Omega的肌肤接触一能缓解Omega的焦虑，二能增进Omega对Alpha的好感度。他想要这个还在状况之外的孩子尽快接受他。

 - 尽管Even这个礼貌的动作极其正经并且绅士十足，Isak还是悄悄红了耳朵，Isak真的挺害羞的，悄悄抬头看了一下Even的身后，周围有许多alpha beta omega盯着他俩，还有Omega投来羡慕的眼光，Isak感觉十分不好意思。

 - Even双肘搁在吧台上，撑着身子看Isak慌张拿起一个杯子开始擦，Even是看见了Isak红了的耳朵的，不过他是不会在继续调戏他的小甜心了，他的小甜心害羞地要命，他可害怕他的小甜心害羞到爆炸了，一个不高兴不理他了就得不偿失了。

 - “你这小坏蛋，我跟你打招呼了你都不回应我吗？”Even轻轻夺走Isak手里的玻璃杯，试图引起他的注意，“真是不礼貌呀，Isak，好歹我还是你的经理吧。”Even挑眉，虽然想着不要调戏他的甜心了，但是还是忍不住逗逗他，他可不想Isak就这么害羞下去，一句话也不说，要把他憋死的。

 - “经理，晚上好。”Isak已经羞得想要钻进吧台下面了，偏偏这个坏蛋Alpha还要逗弄他，Even才是大坏蛋！

 - “Isak，叫我Even就可以了，虽然我是你的上司，但是我更是标记了你的Alpha，你再叫我经理不觉得很生疏吗？”Even把玻璃杯重新塞回Isak的手里，然后倾着身子故意放慢语速低声地在Isak的耳朵边说。

 - Even吐出的温热气息像是轻烟一样溜进Isak的耳朵里，不仅弄得他感觉痒痒的，而且他更加感觉到了Even语气里的暧昧，用那种让人心动的低音炮在Isak的耳朵边说这种话，Isak现在不仅仅是感觉快要呼吸不了了，他现在觉得自己已经快承受不了心脏搏动的频率了。

 - “E Even，晚上好…”Isak低着头轻轻地说，他可不敢抬头，要是让Even发现了他脸上的红晕，Isak觉得那还不如不要活了，这真是太令人羞耻了。他不得不承认，Even让他非常心动，而且他觉得这无关信息素和AO的关系，现在Isak知道他自己是清醒的。

 - “介意请我喝两杯吗？”Even撑起一直搁在吧台上的手肘，用他湖蓝色的双眸注视着Isak，Isak一听一愣，“为什么？你可是酒吧的经理啊？”已经慢慢冷静下来的Isak疑惑抬头地问。

 - “我就想你请我喝嘛~再说了，我昨天帮你解决了大麻烦不是吗？”Even嘟起唇，倒像是得不到糖的小孩一般。

 - 湖蓝色的眼睛含情脉脉地注视着Isak，Isak觉得自己就像是现在蓝色的大海边，酒吧的黄色灯光打在Even的脸上就像是金色的阳光投入深海里，Isak觉得Even要是在凑近点，他一定会奋不顾身地跳进他的蓝色深海里。

 - “那我请你也行，听Eskild说昨天是你十八岁生日，但是昨天发生了那样的事，都没有好好过生日，干脆我陪你今天再过一次。”Even说的陈述句，不等Isak回答就绕过台子，从后面的酒架上随手拿了一瓶酒，抓着Isak的手就跑离了吧台。

 - “可是我还要工作呢！”Isak转身想要回到吧台去，但是Even丝毫不给他这个机会，紧紧抓着他的手就进了一间包间。

 - “我是经理我说了算！”Even霸道地说到，刚刚是谁说不让Isak对他经理身份感到敬畏的？Even根本就是大坏蛋！

 - Isak觉得这个包间真是他的爱神一般，昨天也是这个包间，现在又被Even拉进了这个包间，但是不同的是昨天他是迷糊的，今天他是清醒的。

 - Isak抱着酒瓶看着面前高高个子在关门的Alpha，忽然觉得无比的满足，他是第一个主动说要陪陪他过生日的人，尽管他的生日在昨天，但是他贴心地说要帮他补一个生日。

 - 好像和这么一个alpha度过未来也挺不错的呢。

 


	9. part9..

part9.

 - 不得不说他们酒吧的格调是很高的，以前都是作为服务生进来，而昨天他压根没有记忆，现在进来一看仔细一看，包间是真的漂亮。

 - 包间的墙上嵌着一大块鱼缸，各种颜色的鱼儿在里面游来游去，房间里的光源也来自那个鱼缸，水蓝色的光从鱼缸里透出来，显得整个房间静谧又安心。

 - “很漂亮？”Even倒好酒，端着酒杯递给Isak一个，Isak就那么捧着酒杯依旧趴在鱼缸壁上瞅个不停，就像是从未见过一样。

 - “嗯。”Isak点了一下头，小声回复，“我以前从来没有看过这么多漂亮的鱼。”

 - Even听到Isak的回复，想起昨天Eskild跟他说过Isak没有亲人的事，突然有点儿难受，他也不知道该怎么表述这种难受，Isak虽然嘴上从来没有提过，但是心底里一定还是渴求有人疼爱的吧。

 - “你很喜欢？我记得市中心有个海洋馆，你什么时候想去，我可以带你去看看。”

 - “真的？”Isak转过头来，虽然背对着鱼缸，但是眼睛仍旧亮晶晶的，像是在暗处发光的绿宝石。

 - “当然，我有骗过你？”

 - “确实没有，但是我们才刚认识一天啊。”

 - “那你到底想不想去？”

 - “当然！你说话算数！可不许反悔。”

 - Even发现原来Isak跟人熟悉了会是这么古灵精怪的灵气模样，他的小甜心是真的超级可爱了，那他算不算是捡到宝了？

 - “Even？”

 - “嗯？”

 - “你的生日是什么时候呀？”

 - “怎么了？小甜心迫不及待想跟我送礼物了？”Even放下酒杯，也像Isak那样趴在鱼缸边上，但是Isak看的是鱼，而Even看的是Isak。

 - “不是啦，哎呀，是啦…你今天请我喝酒我也想在你生日的时候送给你礼物。”Isak下意识否认但是随即又改口。

 - “甜心干脆把自己送给我好了~”反正现在只有Isak和他俩，调戏下没关系。

 - “啊喂！”

 - “哈哈我开玩笑的，当然你如果同意的话我是很喜欢这个礼物的。”Even看Isak被他的话调戏的都想要把脸埋进鱼缸里了。

 - “Even，你知道吗？我从小失去了我的父母，我住在叔叔家一直到十六岁，但是我从未感觉到一丝亲情。”Isak转过身来，把抿了一口的酒杯搁在Even身后的茶几上，正面对上Even的视线，“从来没有人告诉过我Alpha beta omega是什么，我一点儿也不了解这是种什么关系。”绿宝石对上蓝宝石。Isak微微仰起头看Even，Even想起昨晚也是在这个包间，也是这个时间，Isak同样是看着他，但是昨天充满了一切原始的

 疯狂感，而今晚他俩都是清醒的，并且Even有控制信息素尽量最少释放，现在的Isak所做的一切是最真实的他想说想做的。

 - Even同样看着Isak，不同于Even湖蓝色的眸子，Isak的瞳色是墨绿色的，Even想起昨天晚上Isak哭泣的样子，小甜心还是孩子，他对他无法掌控的事情感到害怕，比如突然的发情，比如没有父母的事实。这样的Isak令Even心疼不已，也许是Alpha本身的保护欲作祟，Even现在就想亲亲他的小甜心，抱抱他，安抚他，omega需要他的alpha的安慰。Isak需要他。

 - 然后，Even就真的那么做了，Even伸出手，把Isak圈进怀里，Isak高高挺挺的鼻尖抵上了Even的鼻子，Even轻轻地用他的鼻子磨蹭着Isak的鼻子，想要安抚这Isak突然的难过。Isak半翕着嘴唇，呆呆地盯着Even，在Even抱住他的时候他就懵了，Even不仅人特帅还这么温柔，Isak不可控制自己望向Even的视线充满了依恋。

 - “Isak，你以后就有我了，You  are not alone，Even会一直陪着Isak。”Even的声音低沉温柔，令人信服。

 - Isak听到Even这么说，突然一颗泪珠儿从Isak那亮晶晶的绿宝石里掉出来，顺着Isak的脸颊滚到Even的肌肤上，然后Isak突然向Even的身上顺势压了一些重量过去。

 - Isak闭着眼睛，摸索着Even的唇贴了过去，Isak没接过吻，但是他现在迫切地想要亲亲面前这个温柔的男人。

 - 他毫无技巧可言，只是单纯地贴合着嘴唇，试探地在Even的唇上磨来磨去。

 - 痒痒麻麻的感觉从嘴唇贴合处传上来，Isak真是磨人的小妖精。

 - Even觉得自己自己一定是上辈子拯救了世界，上帝才会在这辈子派下一个天使来奖励他。

 - 主动权慢慢地被Even夺过去，Isak亲的他痒痒的，他真的很想笑。

 - “宝贝，我教你接吻。”Even说完这句，就轻轻地搂着Isak的脖子把他更加拉进一步，Isak的鼻子又高又翘，Even怕撞着他的鼻子，Even只得弓着腰，好让Isak高过他，这样就不会撞到他的鼻子了。

 - Isak的整个身子已经被Even抵到鱼缸上了，Even的另一只手护着Isak的头，让他不至于撞到硬邦邦的玻璃缸。

 - Even真是个优秀的老师，Isak被他亲的晕晕的，他才没喝醉呢，刚刚的酒他只抿了一丢丢好不好。Even厚实性感的嘴唇包裹着Isak的薄唇，试图用舌头撬开Isak因为紧张闭得紧紧的牙齿。当Even将灵活的舌头搅上Isak的舌头的时候，Isak感觉脑袋里轰的一声就像是炸开了烟花。

 - Isak也笨拙地回应Even，啵啵的声音清晰地传入Isak通红的耳朵里，他现在呀什么都不管了，他的心全在面前的这个男人身上了。

 - Isak背后就是一大块水蓝色的玻璃鱼缸，漂亮的鱼儿在里面游来游去，Even突然想起了他看的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的电影，罗密欧与朱丽叶相遇的时候也是有一大块漂亮的鱼缸，他觉得现在像极了那个场景，但是他比罗密欧与朱丽叶更加幸福，因为他知道电影的结局，而Isak与他的未来不可知并且充满了神秘感，并且他愿意用余下一生去照顾他的宝贝，Isak是这世界上最珍贵的宝贝。

 -


	10. part10.

part10.

 - Isnak有点儿喘不过气来，Even的吻技实在太好，像他这种压根没有经验的小纯男怎么经得住这种猛烈却不失温柔的攻势。

 - Isak表示有点腿软，他觉得自己现在像是踩在云上，飘呼呼的，背抵在玻璃鱼缸上有点儿凉凉的，他有点儿不舒服的扭着身子。

 -  Even感觉Isak不断地往下滑，便停止了亲吻，满含笑意地逗Isak：“怎么？宝贝这样就受不了了？”一边逗他还不忘记在说话间档亲他，Even觉得Isak的嘴唇就是全世界最甜的蜜糖。

 - Isak被吻得迷迷瞪瞪的，Even调笑他吻技差，Isak压根就没反应过来，只听到他叫自己宝贝，羞红的脸蛋就更加红彤彤了，Isak觉得现在的自己肯定看起来就像是快要爆炸的番茄，尽管他从来没看过番茄爆炸。

 - Even看着Isak实在是撑不住自己的身子了就一把搂过Isak的腰把他抱了起来，措不及防的Isak惊呼一声，他没想到Even力气那么大，赶紧用双臂回搂着Even的脖子害怕掉下去。

 - “宝贝搂的这么紧，都快要把我勒死啦。”Even还故意把嘴唇离Isak远点儿，然后装模作样咳了一声，惹得Isak赶紧松开点儿。

 - Even现在抱着Isak坐在沙发上，Isak坐在Even的腿上。“宝贝可别扭来扭去哦，这个姿势很危险的。”Even坏笑着调戏着Isak，Isak感觉到Even胯间有个硬邦邦的大家伙抵着他的大腿内侧，还烫呼呼的。Isak唰的一下整个人就僵硬了，乖乖听话坚决不动。

 - Isak拒绝了Even再次的吻，他现在只想找个找个洞钻进去，这样真的太羞羞了，让他现在变成墙上玻璃鱼缸里游来游去的金鱼他也愿意。

 - Isak再次箍紧了Even的脖子，然后把脸埋在Even的肩上，死活不让Even亲了。

 - “宝贝，你真的就准备今晚趴在我肩上吗？我的肩会麻掉的。”Even语气委屈地说。

 - Even说话时温热的鼻息全部扑在Isak的脖子上，Isak能想象到自己脖子那块肯定也是红彤彤的一片。Isak真是羞死啦，Even真是大坏蛋！Even知道Isak会心疼他，不可能让Even的肩膀整个麻掉，才这么说的。当然，要是他的宝贝真想要整晚趴在他肩膀上，他也不会拒绝他的，宝贝说什么就是什么，宝贝想怎样就怎样。

 - 可是现在Even被Isak激起了欲望，自己老二现在难受的很呢，Isak要是整晚趴他身上，Even觉得自己可能要英年早逝了。

 - Even是知道Isak懂得他现在想要什么的，毕竟都是男人不是吗，就算Isak年纪小，但是他也不可能什么都不知道。但是他可不敢开口，要是吓坏了他的小甜心，他就等着失去性福吧。

 - Isak听到Even整个肩膀要麻掉了就赶紧把头拿下来，改塞在Even的胸前了，反正就是不让Even亲了，Even就是满嘴耍流氓的大坏蛋。

 - “宝贝~”Even觉得现在Isak就像是一个容易害羞的兔子，软乎乎的又不让人碰，自己心里当然是高兴极了，可是就是苦了他的老二了，Even表示自己哭笑不得，欲哭无泪。

 - Isak刚刚把头换到Even的胸口的时候，是感觉到大腿下那个硬邦邦的大家伙的又挺立了三分的，Isak不仅感到无比害羞，而且有点儿慌乱，他不知道该怎么办了，脑子一片空白，内心乱打鼓的。他现在觉得自己的手脚都不属于自己了，快要麻掉的是Isak根本不是Even。

 - Even感觉到了Isak的僵硬，自己也很无奈，对于成年的Alpha来说，自己的Omega这样无意识的勾引他，要是还控制得了才有鬼咧！但是，他知道Isak很害羞，看来今晚自己的老二不得不受苦了。

 - “那个，要怎么办才好？”Isak鼓足了勇气，闷闷的声音从胸腔穿过来，Even立马就明白了Isak说的是什么，他倒是吃了一惊的，Isak真是个宝贝，他没想到Isak会主动提出来的，现在不好意思的倒成Even了。


	11. part11.

part11.

 - Even真的挺意外的，Isak完全超乎了他的想象，毕竟Isak才刚刚接受他，小家伙纯的很，又害羞，Even还以为今晚Isak就这么害羞地一直让Even憋着的。主动的Isak让Even更加喜欢了，心里就像是被温水泡过一样柔软的一塌糊涂。

 - Isak说完那句话就感觉到Even的心跳加速了，他现在趴在Even的胸口，专属于Even的薄荷味信息素透过Even的衣服，紧紧环绕着Isak，让他感觉无比的安定，这个男人明明才刚刚认识不久呀，怎么对他那么好呢？自己怎么那么喜欢他呀？

 - “你说真的？”

 - “什么真的假的呀，Even~”

 - Even把Isak的头像拔萝卜一样从怀里揪出来，他的小甜心太害羞了，死死塞在他的怀里，像个害羞的宝宝似的。

 - “你说真的？”Even捧着Isak的脑袋，他现在完全控制不了自己的信息素了，薄荷味到处乱飙，老二也不自觉的又涨大了一点儿。

 - “Even，你真讨厌~”Isak被Even的老二抵着害羞极了，Even还不断地问他真假，他可真是一个十足的流氓。

 - “宝贝，我不会强迫你的，你真的愿意吗？”Even迫使自己冷静点儿，他快控制不住自己的激动了，他想要是现在Isak让他给他摘天上的星星月亮，他都会搭着梯子去摘的，他的宝贝真是世界上最可爱的宝贝。

 - “Even，我想让你好受一点儿，你说要对我负责，我也想尽我所能帮助你。”Isak虽然被Even到处乱飙的信息素都快给迷晕了，但是还是看着抱着他的这个在他眼里最英俊的男人镇定的说。

 - “像这样吗？”Isak主动地摸着Even的腰线向下，抓到了Even的皮带扣褡，本来被调戏的人反过来倒调戏了一把调戏他的人，Isak觉得Even红起耳朵的样子有趣极了，越发胆子大了起来，手脚也放开了，原来甜甜的外表下，骨子里是个小恶魔呀。

 - Even现在已经不能用惊讶来形容自己此刻的感受了，Even觉得自己上辈子不单单是拯救了世界了，说不定是拯救了宇宙了。

 - Isak看Even没啥反应，然后又大着胆子继续动作，用他那双白皙并且修长的双手解开了Even的皮带，他现在已经完全伏在了Even的胯上了。

 - Isak紧张的很，虽然说他觉得现在自己抢夺了主动权，Even的反应确实很有趣，但是他从来没有这方面的经验，他手心其实都已经冒汗啦，Isak对接下来的事情感到兴奋却又有点儿有点儿害怕，他怕让Even不舒服了，他是第一次遇到这种情况，但是Isak并不觉得后悔，也没想过退缩，他只想让Even能感觉舒服。

 - Isak屏住呼吸，专心致志的看着Even的皮带扣褡，外界的一切都被他抛向脑后了，Even也跟他一样，紧张地看着Isak撅着小屁股，一心一意的研究他的裤子皮带。

 - 当Isak慢慢地拉开Even的裤子拉链的时候，使劲咽了一下口水，Alpha不愧是Alpha，这尺寸有点儿太优越了吧。

 - Isak觉得Even的薄荷信息素越来越浓，都弄的他有点儿头昏脑涨了，他不自觉的拉下了Even的内裤。

 - Even的内裤被Isak扒下的时候，Even觉得一种奇异的感觉顺着下身冲了上来，令他感觉全身都像是被激活了一样，老二一下子就从内裤里弹了出来。

 - Isak瞪大了他的绿宝石色的眼珠，他确实有心里准备了的，但是真实看到的时候，他还是被Even的尺寸着实惊讶到了的。

 - 凭什么呀，Alpha的就…而他的就…就那样…这样一比还真是让人不爽。

 - 不得不承认的是，Isak确实跟Even一比小太多了，Isak有点儿小生气，于是坏心思的起了想要捉弄Even的心。

 - 他慢慢用手摸上了Even的挺立的欲望。

 - 


	12. part12.

part12.

 - Isak心里是真的很紧张的，手心都被汗濡湿了，但是他可不想Even小看他，小坏蛋鬼点子可多了，谁叫Even的尺寸刚刚气着他来着？

 - Even的欲望在被小家伙握住的时候又涨大了一圈，这令Even有点儿苦恼，箭在弦上不得不发，小甜心虽说主动了一回，但是现在却没动作了，Even不晓得这个古灵精怪的小坏蛋在想什么。

 - Isak握着越涨越大的欲望的时候，噔的一声脑袋里的弦就崩断了，脑袋里的那些坏坏的小点子就全部都长着翅膀飞走了，只剩下一片空白了。

 - Even就是小恶魔Isak的克星。

 - Isak从来都是说到做到的人，他不知道接下来该怎么做，要他继续问Even的话，Isak宁愿变金鱼好了。

 - 这样的话只能自己凭着自己的感觉一步一步来了，Isak没想过这方面的事，现在完全就是自学，自己摸索。

 - 而Even此刻就由着Isak在他身上瞎折腾，他被人攥着命根子呢，要是惹得Isak一个不高兴，就…

 - Even低下头，温柔的将滚烫的嘴唇贴在Isak露出的白皙的脖子上，昨天被Even咬过的腺体因为Even释放的Alpha信息素的原因微微肿胀着，惹得Even想要亲亲它，腺体处的温度有点儿不正常的高，并且草莓味很浓，就像是一颗香甜可口的糖，等待着别人去舔食它。然后Even就伸出了舌头，温热的舌头慢慢地舔过腺体上的牙印，Even感觉到Isak的草莓味信息素不断往自己嘴里涌，像是咬开了一颗草莓夹心糖。

 - Even在品尝这个草莓夹心糖的时候，Isak摸索着用两只手握住了Even的欲望，Even的欲望涨得厉害，Isak感觉到Even粗大的阴茎上盘曲的血管突突的跳个不停，Isak觉得自己头皮上的血管也突突的跳个不停。

 - 然后，愣了两秒以后，Isak闭着眼睛，慢慢地伏下头，用他的嘴含住了Even的欲望。

 - 当然没人教过Isak要这样，Isak只是单纯的觉得这样的话能够让Even更加舒服。

 - Even感觉到Isak用嘴含住了他整个欲望的时候，不自觉向前挺了一下身，使得Even的欲望向Isak的口腔里更深处埋进了一寸。

 - Isak的嘴巴已经全部被Even的欲望塞满了，突突直跳的欲望磨着Isak柔软的口腔内壁，Isak的口腔已经分泌了一堆唾液，因为含住Even粗大的欲望惹得他根本无法掌控津液的分泌，分泌过多的唾液顺着Isak的下巴淌了下来，被水蓝色的灯光映照着，显得色情又迷乱无比。

 - Even觉得Isak就是个勾人魂魄的小妖精，要不然他怎么被弄的毫无招架之力呢？

 - Isak缓慢地吞吐着Even的欲望，模拟着交媾的动作，引得Even发出了舒服的叹喟，他觉得自己的呼吸越来越急促，像是被云朵包裹着，麻麻酥酥的感觉从欲望顶端不断向上攀，突然他感觉到了一种风雨欲来的激迫感。

 - Even赶紧把Isak的头扶了起来，就在Isak的嘴离开Even的欲望的那刻，乳白的精液像是喷泉一样尽数地射了出来，弄的Isak的嘴唇和脸上都溅上了不少。Even小幅度的颤抖了一下，现在就像是在天上飘的不真实感。

 - Isak还懵懵地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，Even觉得Isak这个样子简直就是在引他犯罪！

 - Isak墨绿色的眸子迷迷瞪瞪看着Even，然后又舔了舔嘴唇上残余的白色液体，还冲着Even作了一个甜甜的笑，“Even~薄荷味哒~”

 - Isak真是找死，Even觉得自己理智的弦一下子就崩断了，Even一个翻身就把Isak压在沙发上了，湿润的唇堵住了Isak那张诱人的小嘴，灵活的舌头乘着Isak还没闭上口的瞬间就滑了进入，Isak的口腔刚刚被Even粗大又粗糙的欲望弄的全部都是分泌出来的津液，还有刚刚Isak舔进入的属于Even的味道。

 - Even用自己的舌头牵引着Isak的舌头在Isak的口腔里到处刮搔舔蹭，引得Isak口腔里的津液分泌不断，又顺着双唇贴和的间隙流了下来，拉出了一条晶莹的银丝。

 - Even放开Isak的唇，然后将在在空中泛着光的银丝悉数舔入嘴里然后又亲了亲Isak湿润的下巴，抵着Isak的鼻子，学着Isak的语气说“Isak~草莓味哒~”

 - Even故意学着Isak的样子惹得Isak一阵咯咯的笑，Even觉得自己的欲望好像又有了抬头的趋势。

 - Isak真是妖精！

 


	13. part13.

part13.

 - “Isak？你在里面吗？”Eskild是在忙完了工作以后发现Isak不见的，没擦完的酒杯被随意地放在吧台上，空气中有很浓烈的草莓信息素和薄荷信息素的味道。

 - Eskild是想翻个白眼然后再狠狠地把Even骂一顿的，Even就是个流氓嘛！要不是Isak成年了，Eskild绝对要骂Even的，这个诱拐单纯Omega的坏心眼Alpha！

 - 循着信息素的味道，Eskild找到了包间，Eskild简直无语了，又是昨天那个。

 - 在Eskild敲响包间的房门的时候，Isak就赶紧扯Even的后背的衣服试图提醒他门口有人，Isak慌乱地离开Even的吻，尽管他内心是拒绝的。Isak催促着Even把裤子拉好，着急地都快要自己动手帮他扯拉链了。Even还是在Isak的催促下很快把裤子拉好了，他在他宝贝面前咋样无所谓，但是Eskild毕竟是外人，至少绅士风度也不允许他衣衫不整地出现在别人面前。

 - Eskild确实有做好接受Even和Isak在一起的情况，但是他没想到会这么快，也许Isak根本没有他想象中那么脆弱，Isak已经成年了，该做什么不该做什么也该清楚了，心里到底是怎么想的也只有自己知道。

 - 在包间门打开，看见Even，然后Even让开，露出有点儿局促的Isak的瞬间，Eskild觉得要是把Isak交付给Even这样的人也不错。

 - Eskild确实把Isak当做弟弟一样看待的，起初是同情这个不太喜欢说话的男孩的家庭情况，一直帮衬他，后来熟悉了以后，Isak露出的有些古灵精怪的乐观一面，让Eskild越发觉得这个男孩的可爱，就把他当做自己的弟弟护着。

 - 但是现在这种莫名嫁女儿的感觉是什么鬼？

 - Eskild咳了一声，遮掩自己的尴尬，Even和Isak释放的信息素压迫着Eskild，让他有拔腿就跑的冲动，俩人的信息素在Eskild面前缠缠绵绵，难分难舍，自然容不下这个Beta。

 - Isak以为Eskild会骂他的，Isak知道自己看起来非常不矜持，他有点儿尴尬，藏在Even的身后只露出一张脸来。没想到Eskild只问他想好了没有，关于中午谈论的那个问题，Even杵着不说话，想必也想知道Isak的想法。

 - Isak知道自己是喜欢Even的，看不见Even的时候，心情就会很焦虑，看见Even的时候，心里就会有种充盈的饱胀感，有什么东西像是要随时溢出来似的，脸红发热，呼吸不畅，心跳怦怦。

 - “Eskild，我想我愿意和Even在一起，成为他的Omega。”Isak说完这句话就又像害羞的宝宝一样把脸在Even的背上了。

 - Even听到这句话，激动地转过身把Isak圈在怀里，“宝贝，我很高兴你这么说。”亲亲Isak的金色小卷发，然后又亲亲Isak的脸颊，惹得Isak不断往Even的怀里躲，Eskild还在这儿呢，Isak感觉非常不好意思。

 - “既然这样的话，我也不说什么啦，Even你要照顾好Isak，记得我中午说过的话。”Eskild一脸郑重地对Even说。

 - “Eskild，谢谢你，我会好好对Isak的。”Even抱着Isak转了个身，面对Eskild说。

 - “那行吧，我就先去工作了。”Eskild觉得再待下去Isak就要一直窝在Even怀里了，也觉得不太好意思，连忙离开。

 - Eskild一离开，Even就把Isak的脑袋从怀里揪出来，然后用双手捧着Isak的脸蛋，弓着身子又亲Isak，一边亲还一边用鼻子蹭Isak的鼻尖，弄得Isak痒痒的，轻笑一声，呼出来的鼻息全部扑在Even的脸上，弄得Even又有一股冲动从下面涌上来，像是电流一般通过，在心间打了一个转，弄得Even心痒痒的。现在他就只想和Isak亲热，Isak就是个勾人的小妖精。

 - Isak也热情地回应他，他刚刚确定了他和Even的关系，这让他有点儿轻飘飘的不真实感，但是Even真真切切的抱着他，还不断亲他，逗他。那种感觉又来了，心里饱饱涨涨的，有热泪盈眶的冲动，Isak不是喜欢哭鼻子，他只是觉得太幸福了。

 - Isak像是一只巨型考拉一样，箍着Even的腰，他现在被亲得迷迷糊糊的，Even的吻太热烈，惹得Isak节节后退，呜呜嘤嘤地想要呼吸，他现在都要呼吸不畅了。

 - Isak在Even身上蹭来蹭去，Even表示对自己的小甜心一点儿办法也没有，Isak只顾蹭一点儿也没注意到Even有什么事。

 - “宝贝，怎么办，你好像又把它激起来了。”Even捉着Idak的手向他现在高高搭起的帐篷处摸去。

 - 


	14. part14.

part14.

 - “宝贝，今晚想去我家吗？”Even捉着Isak的手附上了自己隆起的欲望，然后顺势把Isak压在包间的门上，弓着身子把嘴唇向Isak的后颈探去。他的小甜心现在散发着草莓味的香气，就像是一颗香甜的草莓糖，诱人剥去糖纸，舐取他的甜蜜。

 - Isak没回应，他现在要羞爆炸了，Even膨大的欲望被握在他的手心里，虽说刚刚也不是没有那啥过，但是现在Even的手也捉着他的手，Even的手心很热，涨大的欲望也很烫。Even像是教小孩子一样带着Isak的手在Even的欲望上揉搓，不时地发出舒服的叹喟声，吐出的热息一下一下地扑在Isak后颈的腺体上，Isak能感觉到麻酥酥的感觉从腺体被牙齿扎破的小口子上钻进去，一下一下地挑动着Isak的神经，Isak觉得自己的下身也涨得疼，体内像是有什么东西想要冲出来，他对这种感觉又兴奋又害怕，他不知道该怎么办才好。

 -  Even伸出舌头在Isak的腺体不断地舔舐，散发甜蜜香味的腺体在Even的舔舐下变得越来越肿胀，草莓味也越来越浓郁。

 - Isak在Even的不断调戏中身子越来越软，也越来越没力气支撑身子，不断往下滑，Even撤开了双手，用手箍着Isak的腰，护着他不让他往下滑。

 - Even没问出结果来，不死心地又问Isak到底要不要去他家，一边问还一边用自己湿湿的嘴唇贴着Isak的脖子向嘴唇吻来，Isak被他逗得痒到不行，咯咯笑着躲，奈何腰被Even死死搂着，没法挣扎。

 - Even每吻过一处，那处就像是被火烧一样烫到不行，Isak觉得自己都快被烧起来了，下身也涨涨的急需发泄，他现在都快疯掉了，脑子里也像被大火燎原一样。

 - Even还在问Isak到底要不要去他家嘛，撒娇似的往Isak身上凑，Isak完全没办法招架Even的攻势，只得嗯嗯地回复他，他现在都快失去语言能力了。

 - Even听到Isak从鼻息中吐出的回复声，兴奋地一把就把Isak横抱了起来，Isak没准备友被Even吓了一跳，赶紧搂紧Even的脖子。

 - “那宝贝，我们回家咯~”

 - Even出包间的时候，Isak害羞地把头死死地塞在Even的胸口前，他现在什么都听不到，酒吧有多喧闹，他压根都不知道，他只听得见Even的心跳，怦怦…怦…怦怦…就像自己的一样。

 - 小甜心抱起来没有Even想象中的重量，可想而知Isak把自己照顾的并不好，Even有点儿心疼，他的傻瓜小宝贝呀，现在起有Even照顾了，一定要把他养的白白胖胖的，让他开开心心的。

 - Even把Iask抱进车后座的时候，小甜心还死死地粘着Even，Even好笑，他的小宝贝是考拉变的吧，要不然怎么像考拉抱着树似的箍着他，还不愿意从他怀里下来。

 - Even亲亲Isak的脖子安抚他，然后轻轻打开Isak箍着他的手臂，把他放在后座上帮他系好安全带，Isak不舍的地呜嘤嘤地向Even索吻，还使劲地把Even也向后座上带，Even怕他弄得撞到车顶，只好半支着身子回应Isak的吻。Isak越吻Even越往Even的身上攀，试图用自己的体重把Even支着的身子也扯进后座上来，就是不让Even走嘛。Even没法，被Isak狠狠一拽，就整个扯了进来，刚好把Isak压在座椅上。

 - Isak是真的一刻也不想和Even分开嘛。Even一下一下地亲着Isak，然后慢慢地想要退出后座，毕竟现在还在街上呢，Even想要先回家。

 - “宝贝，我们先回家好不好？”

 - Even的身子一离开Isak，Isak就越发激动起来。感觉Even的身子从自己的身上撑了起来，准备离开自己，Isak赶紧用双腿夹住Even的腰，又把Even扯到自己身上来。

 - Even闻到Isak身上越来越浓郁的味道，用牙齿轻轻咬了下Isak通红的耳朵尖，然后用他那把苏死人的低音炮在Isak耳蜗里吹了一口气。

 - “宝贝，我真想就现在在这里办了你！”


	15. part15.

part15.

 - “宝贝，乖乖的~嗯？”Even需要劝服Isak放开他，然后他才能去开车。Isak呜呜嘤嘤地不放，Even没办法只得吓唬他，“宝贝，你难道想要街上这么多的人看着你冲着我发情嘛？羞不羞？嗯？”Isak当然知羞，只好恋恋不舍地放开Even，Even关上后座车门的时候冲Isak一挑眉，“Isak，你真他妈撩人！”弄得Isak抓着后座上放着的小枕头挡着脸故意不看他。

 - Even的公寓离酒吧不远，没几分钟就到了，停好车打开门的时候，Isak就黏了上来，要Even抱，迷迷糊糊地去寻Even的嘴唇。小家伙可大劲儿了，两条腿箍在Even身上，弄得Even动弹不得。

 - “怎么那么黏人呀~”Even勾勾Isak的鼻尖，然后舔舔Isak的嘴唇笑着说。

 - “昂呜嘤~”Isak撒娇地往Even的怀里躲，Even像是抱着个巨婴似的行动不便，Isak仰着脑袋还向Even索吻，搅乱Even的注意力，Even一边回着Isak的吻，一边腾出一只手来按密码，小混蛋一点儿都不消停。

 - 刚刚按亮客厅的灯，Even就被Isak拽到地毯上去了，Isak眯着眼睛看着Even慌张护着Isak的头的样子还咯咯笑个不停，地毯的毛软呼呼的，Isak压根就没摔疼。

 - Even压着Isak，Isak的头枕着Even的手。Isak觉得自己和Even在一起的时候，心脏就没有正常过，他现在感觉自己全身软塌塌的，就想要Even亲近他，安抚下他那颗怦怦地快要跳出胸腔的心脏。

 - Isak眨巴眨巴自己的眼睛，Even粗重的鼻息扑在他的睫毛上让他觉得痒痒的。Even看着Isak那双在亮晶晶的眼睛，心一动，撤开护着Isak的头发的手，改成把那双揪着自己的衣服的小手握住，强制性地不让Isak动。Isak觉得彼此的呼吸都好重，他很紧张，尽管今晚亲了好几回了，他还是紧张，像是时间静止一般。

 - Even看了着Isak迷离的眼睛，然后俯下身亲在Isak裸露的脖子上，顺着向胸口处挪动，像是品尝美味可口的点心一样，Isak被亲的浑身酥软，自己的身体像是化作了一滩水似的，乖巧地躺在地毯上，眼神迷蒙地盯着Even。Even一边在Isak的脖子上留着标记，一边松开束缚Isak的手去解Isak衣服的扣子，白皙的皮肤因为情动而泛着暧昧的粉红色，两颗挺立的乳珠就像是两颗诱人的樱桃，鲜艳诱人。Even的嘴唇吻到了左边这颗红缨，像是吃到了一颗糖似的，舌头在被刺激的硬涨起来的红果果上画着圈，Even还坏心眼地轻轻地用牙齿尖咬了小小一下，惹得Isak一声撩人的媚叫，但是右边的红缨因为没有得到安慰越发涨得Isak生疼，Isak难受地扭着身子，试图把右边的小果果也送进Even的嘴里去，呜呜嘤嘤地请求Even也关照他的另一颗红果果。

 - Even注意到了Isak的不舒服，停下来亲亲Isak撅着的小嘴，然后换到右边去缓解Isak的难受，红果果在Even的嘴里越发涨的肿大，但是却没有了那种难受感，舒服的Isak连连挺起胸把小红果果往Even嘴的深处递。

 - Even品尝完了Isak的两颗红缨，又继续向着Isak的腹部吻去，湿润的嘴唇在滚烫的身子上留下一片湿津津的印记，Isak觉得Even嘴唇侵占的每块地方就像是着了火一样的越发烫，欲望的火苗像是要烧去他这身皮囊，燎进心里去。

 - Isak的下身已经支起帐篷来了，Isak的腹部猛烈的上下伏动着，Even在他的肚脐眼处画着圈，让他感觉难耐的瘙痒感从腹部升起向着后身袭去，他现在被这种难耐感弄得极其不舒服，想要Even帮他缓解，Even只顾着在他身上点火，一点儿停下帮Isak缓解难耐感的意思也没有，惹得Isak呜呜的小声抽泣起来，昨天那种难耐感又袭来，Isak觉得后身的小穴紧张的翕动起来，痒苏苏的感觉就从小穴处向着脚尖蔓延去。

 - Even用他那双热的滚烫的手心慢慢附上了Isak涨起来的欲望，想要安抚下Isak急躁难耐的内心，然后慢慢地解开了 Isak的裤子皮带。

 - 


	16. part16.

part16.

 - 当Isak的的裤子被Even悉数褪至膝盖时，Isak害羞地向上拱了一下身子，试图把自己的裤子拱上去一点儿，Even太坏了，就差把他剥光光了。奈何Even捉着Isak的脚踝不让他乱动，所以压根没用。

 - Isak没法，只得把领导权交给Even，Isak觉得自己就像是被端上盘的食物一样等着被Even吃干抹净，Even就是那个铺好餐巾纸，左手拿着刀，右手拿着叉，优雅用食的绅士。

 - Isak的腹部不断地上下伏动着，他感觉Even正抓着他的内裤的两角，然后最后一块小小的遮羞布就被Even毫不犹豫地扒下来了，Isak恨不得就在地毯上挖个洞然后把自己塞进去，羞死了。

 - Isak的内裤脱下来的时候，涨大的玉茎就弹了出来，出于男人的自尊心，Isak真的想把自己整个塞起来。

 - 被情欲催动的欲望高高的昂着，未经人事的Omega的玉茎非常干净，没有那么狰狞的血管沟壑，就像是漂亮的玉柱一样，泛着暧昧的肉粉色。

 - Isak被体内那股难耐的瘙痒感折腾着，感觉就像是有蚂蚁在啃食着骨肉，不是痛感，但是麻麻痒痒的刺进骨肉里，让Isak非常难受，加上前面的欲望急需释放，Isak觉得自己就快疯掉了。

 - “宝贝~忍忍，等着我…”Even用哄小孩的语气对自己Isak说，他看的出来Isak的难受，但是他不能急，也不能由着Isak的性子来，他需要温柔地对他的宝贝，那样子才能让他的宝贝感觉到这是场舒服的性爱，否则吓坏了他的宝贝，那就真的亏大发了。Even是优秀的狩猎者。

 - Even直起身子然后迅速地解开自己的裤子，露出了同样涨大的欲望，只不过比Isak更加粗，尽管刚刚在酒吧的包间里Iaak帮他解决了一次，但是现在依旧高高的支楞着，像是高高昂首的狮子头，威慑力十足，迫不及待向着自己的猎物进发。

 - Isak瘫在地毯上，他现在全身滚烫滚烫的，草莓味的信息素完全无法控制地释放着，完全就是一副发情的样子。

 - 香甜的Omega信息素对于Alpha来说完全就是春药一般的存在，越发引得Even的欲望蠢蠢欲动，但是他不能心急。

 - Even用一只手摸索着旁边茶几抽屉里的东西，从里头拿出了一只未拆的润滑油，然后把Isak的腰轻轻地扶起来，把Isak的身子搁在自己的胸口上，好让软塌塌的Isak不会那么累。

 - Even用口拧开了润滑油的盖子，然后挤了一堆挤在自己的手上，用另一只手扶着Isak的腰，一手慢慢向Isak身后的小穴探去。

 - 虽说发情期的omega不用润滑油也能分泌出许多蜜液润滑小穴，但是Even还是心疼Isak，怕他太紧绷弄伤了

自己，也让Even不好受。

 - 润滑油是带了一点儿凉凉的薄荷味，Even的手指刚刚摸上Isak的小穴的时候，Isak就紧张地收了一下身子，小穴也紧紧闭着，小穴处的温度太高了，薄荷味的润滑油实在是太刺激了，Isak想要弓着身子躲开，但是Even不给他一点儿机会，准确地把润滑油抹在了小穴口，然后一边探索着伸着两根手指想要给紧张的小穴做扩张。

 - Even怕Isak会因为第一次半生不适感，边摸索着扩张，边用他的嘴唇亲吻着Isak，企图分散些Isak的注意力，Isak因为发情而头脑发热，根本无力招架Even的动作。

 - Even慢慢地用两根手指拨开Isak紧闭的小穴，然后用大拇指在小穴周围画着圈，试图让紧张的小穴放轻松，好让紧张的小穴打开些。好不容易终于塞进去了两根手指，被塞入异物的Isak感觉非常难受，嗯的一声从嘴角泄露，但是好歹瘙痒感减少了一点儿，没那么难耐了，小穴也慢慢地放松了下来。

 - Even试探着在将自己的无名指也放进去，小穴分泌着黏腻的蜜液，一翕一合的吮吸着Even的手指，惹得惹得Even的心痒痒的，下身的欲望越发涨的大大的。

 - Isak快被漫上脑袋的情欲折磨疯掉，Even还慢腾腾地折磨着他，Isak现在就处在欲望的火海里，全身都在叫嚣着需要Even填满自己空虚的小穴，需要Even给予他安慰。

 - “Even，你直接进来，就这么就进来…”Isak的话都快带上哭腔了，他现在真的很难受，瘙痒退下后，巨大的空虚感席卷而来。

 - “宝贝~这样会弄疼你的。”Even心疼地亲亲Isak快要落泪的眼睛。

 - “我不怕疼，你就这么进来…求你了~呜呜呜…”Isak这下是真要哭了，但是Even不顺着他，他不得不去乞求Even。

 - “Fuck！”Even看着Isak这幅样子，这下真的忍不得那么多了，暗啐一声，退出自己的手指，扶着自己坚挺的欲望就向绽放像花心的小穴探去。

 - 粗大的欲望总归比手指粗得太多，Isak觉得自己的内壁都被撑的满满涨涨的，小穴也不自觉地缓慢收放起来。Even现在已经完全化身野兽了，托着Isak的腰就发起了猛烈攻势，想起穷追猎物的狮子一样，一下一下的向上抽插着自己的欲望，弄得Isak的小穴口不断溢出黏腻香甜的蜜汁，饱涨囊袋撞在结合处发出啪啪的声音，Even一抽一插摩擦着Isak的内壁，不断发出噗呲噗呲的水声。

 - Isak被Even粗大的欲望不断顶弄着，像是置身云端一样，但是自己的欲望越发涨大，他感觉焦虑不已，伸手想要自己去套弄，却被Even一把拦下来。

 - “宝贝~不行哦~等我们一起。”Even用一只手把Isak的手束缚着，防止他自己一个人玩。

 - Isak不得解放，哦哦嘤嘤地呻吟声被Even顶的破碎，他感觉马上就快到了天堂一样的快感。

 - Even突然停下来，然后狠狠的抽动了一下，像是找到了什么入口一样，膨大的柱头前端迅速结节，Even顶开了Isak的omega甬道，结节的柱头卡在甬道里面，随着Even深深叹喟一声，喷薄的滚烫的精液悉数射出来，烫的Isak一机灵，自己肿胀的玉茎也抖抖擞擞地射出玉液来。

 - Isak脱力的躺在Even怀里，他现在快连话都说出来了，但是卡在甬道里的Even的欲望似乎一次还没能解决完。

 - “宝贝~还没完呢~”说着，Even又扶着Isak瘫软的腰抽插起来。


	17. part17.

part17.

 - Alpha粗大的茎柱会在Omega的甬道里结节，持续高潮直到全部将精液全部射出来，Omega甬道在肠腔深处，在发情期的时候会自动为Alpha打开，好容纳下整个巨大的茎柱，Omega的特殊身体结构与Alpha就是天生一对的存在。

 - Even就像不会感觉累的电力马达一样，狠狠地抽插着Isak的小穴，噗嗤噗嗤的抽插，啪啪啪的撞击水声，和Isak的淫媚的吟哦声混作一团，Isak现在已经顾不得什么羞不羞的了，他只想让Even的茎柱狠狠地贯穿他，他想要更多。

 - Even将Isak的腿架在自己的腰上，然后扶着Isak的腰，一把把Isak从地毯上抱起来。Isak觉得被抱起腾空的一瞬间，Even的欲望又向甬道更深处埋进去了一点点，粗涨的巨根狠狠地扎在Omega甬道里，Even每移动一步，Isak就觉得自己的内壁被狠狠地摩擦一下，自己的欲望又被刺激的高高翘起。

 - 因为屁股被Even托在手上，Isak感觉到Even滚烫的热量从Even的手心里传到臀肉上，这种感觉让Isak觉得羞耻极了，扎在Even的怀里不肯抬头，越发让自己的耸立的玉茎与Even的腹肌来了一个亲密接触，一蹭一蹭地在Even的腹肌上摩擦，Isak感觉一种奇异的感觉从玉茎顶端钻进去，搅的他的小腹生痒，不自觉更加用双腿夹紧了Even的腰。

 - Even的卧室里的床很大，Even拿过放在床头的枕头给Isak垫着，怕他不舒服，然后弯下身子将他放在床上，Isak感觉到Even的巨柱在自己的甬道口松动了一下，但是没退出来，Alpha顶端结的节死死的卡住甬道口，导致他俩没法分离。

 - Even双腿跪在Isak的左右两侧，然后全部脱下Isak的裤子和鞋子，将Isak的双腿弯折起来束缚在胸前，这个姿势让Isak下身的春光在Even眼里一览无余。

 - Even俯下身让他俩距离更加紧密，然后又开始发起了猛烈的攻势。

 - “呃…啊…啊啊…嗯嗯…”的呻吟不断从Isak的喉咙里向外冒，Isak觉得自己现在就像个被Even玩弄于股掌之间的娃娃，毫无反抗之力，只能撅起屁股被身上的这个Alpha操弄。

 - Even就像是捕获猎物的狮子一样，压根不给猎物喘息的机会，深埋在Omega甬道里的巨龙就像是打桩机一样，不断的向深处顶弄。Isak觉得Even每动一下，就有一种麻酥酥的感觉从下身迅速的向头皮窜去，呻吟声都被不断的操弄撞击成破碎的音节。

 - Even的力气太大，Isak觉得自己都快被顶弄地向床头移动了，不断地向上滑让他有点儿惊慌，他不得不抓着Even的手臂以至于不被撞动。Isak的这个动作让Even更加凶狠的操弄起来，Isak觉得自己都要被操散架了，自己的身体都不是自己的了。

 - “Even~好Even求你慢一点呜呜呜慢些…啊…呃…”Isak带着哭腔乞求Even慢一点儿，Even听Isak的话逐渐慢了下来，改成温柔地一下一下抽插，而不是猛烈地撞击，节奏放慢了下来，这让Isak没了那种快要被弄散架的感觉，Even的巨根摩擦着肠腔的内壁让他的感觉全身软酥酥地，舒服地把脚趾蜷缩起来。

 - Even每抽动一下就有乳白的蜜液从小穴处被Even的男根带出来，就像是淌着蜜的甜品一样可口诱人，还有噗嗤噗嗤的抽插声刺激着Even，惹得Even根本忘记Isak哭着求他慢一点的话，又狠命的撞击起来，嫩红的肠腔内壁都被猛烈的巨龙卷带出来，一副淫靡的样子。

 - Isak觉得自己都要被Even撞散架了，Even却一点儿慢下来的意思也没有，他紧张地不断收缩着内壁，小穴就像小嘴一样吸着Even的男根，惹得Even的巨根不断往更深处撞。

 - Isak不断地摇晃着腰身想要更多，Even看他这幅心急的样子，低下头来亲吻Isak挺立的欲望，不断用手揉搓着耸立的泛着肉粉色的玉茎，一边揉弄一边欣赏着Isak欲仙欲死的样子。

 - Even感觉到自己的挺立在Isak的甬道里突然变得更加肿胀，这让Isak不禁啊的一声叫了出来。一种呼之欲出的喷薄感就快要射出来，Even又加快了操弄的速度，还不忘加快揉搓Isak的玉茎的速度，Isak觉得自己就快到了兴奋的极点，他感觉自己马上就快射了出来。Even仰着头，开始使劲的冲撞，然后长叹一声顶着Iaak的甬道射出了滚烫精液，惹得Isak也释放出黏腻的淫液。

 - 墨绿色的眼睛因为费力而蓄满了液体看起来亮晶晶的，因为发情热而红红的眼眶的惹人怜爱，Even不禁去亲吻那双眼睛，Isak因为脱力任由Even在他的脸上作乱，躺在床上因射精而气喘吁吁，毫无力气。

 - Isak感觉得到Even的巨根射出了滚烫的液体，不禁放松下来，Even释放后的巨柱也收回了Alpha结，从Omega的甬道里慢慢滑了出来。

 - Isak觉得累极了，这场激烈的性事堪比一次长跑，耗尽了Isak的力气，他在Even温柔的亲吻下慢慢闭上了眼睛，抓着Even手臂得手也松开了，然后安静的睡着了。

 -  


	18. part18.

part18.

 - 洁白的月光从窗子里洒进来，照在Isak美好的睡颜上，Even觉得Isak睡着的样子像一只猫咪，软乎乎的惹人怜爱，也便趴了下来，用一只手撑着身子躺在了Isak的旁边，侧着头看着Isak的睡颜。发情热已经逐渐消退下去，脸上的潮红也逐渐变浅。因为剧烈运动而出了大量的汗，金色的卷卷刘海儿湿哒哒地趴在Isak额头上，Even用手指轻轻地捻起Isak的刘海卷儿，然后慢慢把刘海掀上去，露出白皙的额头来，Isak的睫毛抖了抖，然后一侧身就翻进了Even的怀抱里，Even好笑地看着Isak窝在自己怀里睡得安稳，然后轻轻地搂着Isak抱了起来。

 - 浴室里很快就放好了水，Even把Isak放进浴缸的时候Isak都没醒来，看来真的累了睡得很沉。

 - Isak白白的皮肤上到处都是一块一块的吻痕，Even看着这些自己的杰作，忍不住又亲了亲Isak抿着的唇瓣，Isak真的太撩人了！

 - 草莓味香波和一些必备用品是上午买好的，Even对于拿下他的小甜心这件事是势在必得的，一切只是时间问题，但是Even没想到Isak会这么快答应他的，看来甜心也是喜欢自己的呀，这让Even心里升起满满的幸福感。

 - Even也慢慢坐进这个能容纳两个人的浴缸，Even每用手掌抚过Isak的肌肤的时候，Isak就会小幅度地颤抖一下，但是依旧没有醒来，Isak敏感的小动作惹得Even忍不住弯弯眼睛轻笑。

 - Even用手指慢慢探进Isak后身的时候，Isak敏感地抖动了一下，被摩擦到红肿的小穴一接触到异物就使劲地翕动起来，勾着Even的手指往里面吸，差点惹得Even失控，Even努力地定了定心神，然后温柔地在小穴里面搅动起来，黏腻的体液顺着Even的手指慢慢流了出来。Even感觉得到Isak的嫩软的内壁已经被摩擦的红肿不堪了，Even有点儿愧疚自己真的太过火了，幸好扩张做得比较好没有破皮流血，他可舍不得他的小宝贝受伤。

 - 小甜心依旧睡得安稳，头压在Even的肩膀上，规律的鼻息声清晰地传入Even的耳朵里面，这让Even感觉异常满足。

 - 洗干净了自己的身体的时候，Even突然想起卧室的床单貌似不能用了，只好先去换了床单，床单上全是星星点点的暧昧水印，有很浓郁的草莓味，这让Even感觉很真实，就是在这张床上完成了最终的完全标记，以后Isak就正式是Even的Omega了，Even暗暗下定决心，要与Isak生死不离，守护他接下来的一生。

 - Even弄完一切的时候，Isak还歪着脑袋安静地睡着，一点要醒的意思都没有，浴缸的水还是热热的，Isak翘翘的睫毛被热水的雾气打湿，分成一股一股地搭在下眼睑上，显得美好无比。

 - 把Isak抱上床以后，Even把Isak的头搁在自己的肩头，把小小一只的Isak拥在怀里，这样能让Isak离Even更近，Isak安静地趴在Even的身上睡着。这让Even突然想到他们的未来，一想到将来有他的甜心宝贝作伴，他就觉得满满的幸福。

 - 宝贝，我愿意用我的一生，珍爱你的一生。

 - 


	19. part19.

part19.

 - Even醒来的时候，Isak还睡着，薄薄的嘴唇弯弯翘着，像一只张开翅膀欲飞的蝴蝶，Even忍不住眯眼亲了亲Isak的唇瓣。

 - Isak闭着眼睛窝在Even怀里，没有要醒来的意思，Even感受着Isak平稳呼吸时胸腔的上下起伏，想起昨天绮丽如梦的一夜，像梦一样美好，却真实的发生了，并且他的小甜心现在正躺在他的身边，在他能够亲吻到的距离安静地入睡。

 - 窗外的天还没亮，Even从Isak脑袋下抽出一只手来，然后摸索到了床边随意丢弃的西装外套里的手机，微微侧身背对Isak按亮了屏幕，才五点整，还能再睡会儿。Even是想带着Isak在他家阳台上看日出的，他睡了一觉神清气爽，想着和自家小甜心做点儿浪漫的事。

 - 公寓三层有个露天阳台，Even每天都要在阳台上欣赏太阳的升起，他也想带他的宝贝去看看，和他一起分享每天开始的美好。

 - Even给Esakild发了短信，替Isak请了假，他知道白天Isak要去咖啡店打工，但是Isak今天需要好好休息，Eskild肯定能理解的。

 - Even用一只手臂搂着Isak，然后用温热的手掌一下一下地抚摸着Isak的后背，Isak的后背白皙而细腻，像果冻一样柔软并富有弹性，Isak在Even的抚摸中安稳地入睡着。Even感觉得到，Isak胸腔里那颗鲜活跳跃的心脏的频率和自己的那颗频率一样，像是天生的共同体，一样的节奏，他们共同呼吸同同样的空气，躺在同一张床上，即将享受同一个朝晨，Even深吸一口气，嗅着Isak发间的淡淡草莓味，无比满足。

 - Even就这么一边轻轻地抚摸着Isak，一边看着窗外逐渐亮起来的天色。

 - 天空开始蒙蒙亮，还有几颗稀疏的星星垂着。

 - Isak小幅度的动了一下，应该是生物钟要醒了，Even看着Isak的睫毛眨了眨，像是蝴蝶翅膀扇开了清晨的薄雾，露出了藏在雾里的漂亮的绿色宝石。

 - “Hallo~”Even弯弯笑眼，亲亲Isak的鼻尖跟他打招呼，惹得没完全醒的Isak像被突然吓到的小动物一样，一缩就把头塞被窝里去了。

 - Isak害羞极了，被Even突然一亲，瞌睡虫完全赶走了，但是迷迷蒙蒙看到光裸着上身的Even，Isak瞬间就想起昨天晚上发生的事情，这让他不由自主地想躲起来，真是太羞羞了！

 - Even看着Isak在被子里鼓成一个包子，缩着就是不出来，一翻身就压在Isak身上，顺势把被子一掀正好罩在他俩身上。

 - Isak用一只手掌捂着眼睛，故意不去看Even，心里却像打鼓一样，紧张的手心都出汗了。

 - Even握着Isak的手腕拿开Isak捂着眼睛的手，手心里温度顺着贴合处融入Isak的皮肤里，Isak闭着眼睛越来越紧张，他闻得到Even越来越近的薄荷信息素的味道，被Even弓着身子撑出来一块小地方里，全部是霸道的Alpha信息素的味道，和Even与自己清晰的地呼吸声搅乱在一起，这让Isak觉得很安心，但是对Even越来越近的呼吸感到无比紧张。

 - Even看着Isak闭着眼睛，皱着眉头的样子像是等待什么似的，忍不住眯着自己湖蓝色的眼睛，嘴角挂起微笑，然后双手抓着被角，俯下身将他俩盖住，然后准确无误地落了一吻在Isak的蝴蝶唇瓣上。

 - “宝贝~你想今天就这样一整天害羞地躲在被子里吗？”

 - 响亮的吧唧声在Even离开Isak的唇瓣时响起，惹得Isak脸上一红，然后睁开了他那绿水眸子，正好望进Even的湖蓝大海里。

 - Even松开被角，握住Isak的肩头不让他扭来扭去，然后在他的脸上落下了密密麻麻的吻。

 - “早上好！我的宝贝~”


	20. part20.

part20.

 - Even的唇瓣柔软而火热，带着Alpha的霸道，混合着薄荷味侵入Isak的口腔里，清新的味道迅速冲上Isak的头皮，Isak觉得自己自己的有点儿晕乎乎的，大脑有点儿缺氧，身子也软塌塌的，像是要深深地陷入软软的床榻里。

 - Isak有点儿体力不支了，Even一把把Isak捞起来，翻了个身让他趴在自己的胸口上。Isak趴在Even的身上不断喘着气，因为憋气而亮晶晶的眸子，像是发光的夜明珠，Even忍不住直起身子，凑近Isak抵着他的额头，蹭蹭他的鼻子。

 - “想去看日出吗？”在Isak的唇上轻轻一啄。

 - “昂～”Isak点点头，金色的卷卷刘海儿扫过Even的鼻尖，惹得他忍不住想笑。

 - “哇呜～那我们起床呐～”Even一个挺身就把Isak抱着坐了起来。

 - “看来宝贝你的衣服不能穿了。”昨天激烈的运动早已经把Isak的衣服弄得皱皱巴巴，上面还有淡淡的已经干掉的白色痕迹，Isak知道那是什么，立刻就羞红了脸。

 - “宝贝，乖乖在这等下我～”Even把Isak放了下来，然后蹲在他的衣柜前找合适Isak的衣服。

 - Isak很苦恼，为什么Even的衣服都是那么大，他的袖子不得不打个结卷起来，下摆都能直接盖住屁股了。Even揉揉Isak头顶支棱的呆毛，Isak扯扯衬衣下摆，撅起嘴唇有点儿抱怨的看着Even。

 - “Even，太长了～”

 - “甜心宝贝儿～最小码了。”Even觉得Isak穿着他的大大的衬衣真的超级可爱，没穿裤子的两条白花花的腿露在外面，可爱又不失性感，他的甜心儿真的太撩人！

 - Isak扭扭咧咧不想动弹，虽然后面已经被清理干净了，也很干爽舒适，但是还是有点儿肿痛。Isak一想到昨天是Even替睡着的自己清理后面的，又不禁涨红了脸。Isak觉得自己走路的样子一定会很怪异的，并且超级难看的，他不想要被笑话。

 - 甜心羞着脸忸怩低头抓着衣角不看他，Even一下子就看出了他的难言，越发觉得他的宝贝害羞的样子可爱极了。

 - 不由分说地横抱起Isak，惹得Isak一阵惊呼，赶紧抓紧了自己的衬衫下摆，不然屁股就要走光了。

 - 三楼的阳台很大，摆了很多盆的多肉，肉嘟嘟的一个挨一个蹲在小瓷盆里，但是只有一个榻榻米，这意味着两个人要窝在一起，Isak一想到要和Even要窝在同一个榻榻米里就觉得脸热热的。

 - Even抱着Isak长腿一伸就窝进了榻榻米，然后用双臂箍着Isak，把脑袋搁在了Isak的肩头上，这个姿势让Even的嘴唇离Isak的耳朵非常近，Isak感觉Even的呼吸就像是带着音符尾巴的暖风溜进了他的耳朵里，Even说的每个字就像一下一下地敲在他的怦怦跳的心上一样，弄得Isak觉得自己要心律不齐了。

 - 榻榻米的方向是正对着太阳升起的方向，已经有三分之一个太阳从地平线升起了，Even侧过脸，亲亲地啄着Isak的脸颊。

 - Isak为了掩饰自己的紧张，只得僵直脖子盯着缓缓升起的太阳，从Even的角度看过去，Isak不停抖动着的洒满晨曦的眼睫，就像是振翅的金色蝴蝶。额头的金色卷发也镀着一层金光，随着微微吹来的风一飘一飘的，显得一切宁静而美好。

 - “宝贝～太阳有那么好看嘛？”Even伸出手拂开被Isak被吹得盖住眼睛的刘海儿，一边仍不停地啄着他的脸。

 - “Even，你每天都来这儿看太阳嘛？”Isak避开Even的话题，轻轻地问，Isak知道Even在调戏他不看他，Isak不好意思回答那个问题。

 - “是啊，每天我都要看着太阳从这座城市升起，除非天气糟糕到没有太阳。看着太阳慢慢升起，从没有到有，这是件很神奇的事情？对吧？Isak？”

 - Isak看着已经全部露出来的太阳，扇动他的睫毛说:“对，就好像我遇见你一样神奇，从没有到有，我的生命里现在有了你。”

 - “Even，jeg elsker deg～”Isak突然侧过头面对着Even，漂亮的墨绿色眼瞳盯着Even，薄薄的唇瓣吐露出告白。

 - “宝贝，我也爱你，jeg elsker deg。”

 - 听到Isak告白的Even，难以抑制自己的激动，侧动了身子，把Isak挪到榻榻米里，自己跪在榻榻米上，捧着Isak的头动情的亲吻着Isak。

 - “Isak，你真是上帝送给我的天使～”

 - 晨曦从Even身后洒在Even背上，在Isak眼里，Even就像俯身予吻的天神一样神圣且温柔。

 - 


	21. part21.

part21.

 - "Evi~抱抱~"Isak主动伸出手要Even抱，因为被亲的迷迷糊糊的原因，连念Even的名字都像是在嗲嗲的撒娇。Even真是拿他的宝贝没办法。

 - "宝贝这是在向我撒娇吗？"Even知道Isak害羞，却偏要逗他，惹得Isak用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭Even的胸口，捂着脸不看他，像是埋起头的鸵鸟似的。

 - "咕，咕，咕咕咕咕~"Isak赶紧蜷起身子，捂住肚子，啊啊啊真是太讨厌了，空空的胃发出了不满，昨天晚上的剧烈运动，消耗了太多精力，Isak饿了。

 - "宝贝饿了？那我们先去洗漱再去吃早餐吧。"Even听到了那声咕咕，他可不能饿着他的宝贝儿。

 -Isak再被Even横抱起来的时候做好了准备，所以他只是一手箍着Even的脖子，一手依旧攥着衬衣领下摆，被Even抱下了楼。

 - Isak没穿鞋，Even让他踩在自己的脚上，然后用一只手搂着他，Isak不敢乱动，这个姿势让他有点儿不好意思。Even拿了新的洗漱用品给他，Isak再一次感叹Even的细致，薄荷味的牙膏，有点儿像Even信息素的味道，让他感觉清新舒适。

 - 擦脸的时候，Even硬要帮他，从前面的镜子里能清晰地看到Even的动作，Even让Isak闭眼，Isak感觉到捂热的湿毛巾从脸上揉过，力道不重不轻，让Isak感觉他自己像是在接受神的洗礼，Even就是他的天神。

 - "宝贝帮我刮胡子怎么样？"Even摸了摸他的下巴，有点儿小胡渣了，要是亲Isak准会扎着他的脸的，Even可不想在亲密的时候让Isak难受，Even是温柔的男人。

 - "要是被我刮破皮了怎么办？"Isak有些为难，他是从没刮过胡子的，Omega本来雄性激素比Alpha少，所以不会长胡子。

 - "我就想宝贝你跟我刮嘛~"Even把Isak抱到洗手台上，故意用他的小胡渣碰Isak刚刚洗过的脸蛋，弄得Isak又痒又难受，拗不过Even，只好乖乖听话。

 - Isak现在坐在洗手台上，所以比Even高出许多，他不得不弓着腰，Even双手撑着洗手台的两边，护着Isak，仰着头看Isak，Even觉得这个姿势的Isak就像是俯身给人间施舍爱的天使一样。

 - Isak很紧张，有点害怕做不好，Even仰着头看着他，湖蓝色的眼睛像是带着魔法的宝石，让他莫名冷静。 

 - Even昂着头，抬起下巴露在Isak面前，"别慌，慢慢来就行了。"

 - Isak轻轻用手给Even的下巴扑了点水，然后仔仔细细地抹好泡沫，一处都不落下，Isak现在就像是带上了雪白胡子的圣诞老人一样，送礼物的圣诞老人，Isak觉得Even就像是他的专属圣诞老人，带给他惊喜与爱，Isak忍不住弯弯眼睛。

 - “小坏猫~笑什么呀？”Even撑着身子向前倾，看Isak笑忍不住想碰碰他，Isak笑起来就想一只可爱的小猫咪，Even忍不住想要给他顺顺毛，然后亲亲他，Isak太迷人了！

 - “别动！”Isak拿着刮胡刀，稳住Even的头，可不能让Even动来动去，一不小心弄伤了怎么办。

 - Even笑着看他的小甜心严肃的叫他别动，莫名觉得可爱，真的要忍不住亲亲他了，但还是乖乖听话没动了。

 - Isak很认真地皱着眉头，专注地帮Even刮胡子，漂亮的眼睛里全是小心翼翼，好不容易刮完了，Isak觉得自己的汗都要出来了，总算弄好了，成果还不错，Isak笑呵呵地拍了拍Even的刮完胡子后光洁的下巴，Isak觉得自豪极了！

 - Even已经忍不住了，等Isak给他擦完脸后就搂着Isak的腰要亲他，一个薄荷味的吻，像是喝了一大口薄荷汽水，心里咕噜咕噜地幸福地冒泡。

 - Even把Isak从洗手台抱下来，嘴唇也不离开Isak，咚咚咚就抱着Isak向厨房跑去。

 - "走咯~小馋猫饿了要吃早餐了~"Even还不忘记逗逗他怀里的小猫咪，Isak搂着Even的脖子，听着从胸腔传过来的声音，感觉自己真的像是只幸福的小猫咪一样，被Even宠着，爱着。

 - 我最大的幸运呀~就是遇见了你啊！


	22. part22.

part22.

 - 厨房的温馨秘诀在于有一个会做饭的男人。

 - Even不仅是一个温柔的Alpha，更加是一个能做的一手好菜的好男人，但是对于早餐来说，简单就可以了，加上Isak饿的肚子咕咕叫了，没必要花时间现在搞花样，烤面包和牛奶最合适不过了。

 - "需要加上什么你喜欢的吗？"Even在给面包片抹上湿湿的奶酪后问Isak。

 - "要豆蔻！很多很多！"Isak兴奋地回答。

 - "豆蔻配烤面包是好吃秘诀吗？"Even在柜子里翻出了豆蔻粉，然后均匀地洒在面包片上。

 -"当然~cardamom可香了~" Isak被Even搁在旁边的流理台上，Isak的腿晃来晃去的，看起来明显对Even会做吃的这件事兴致勃勃，探着身子看他，亮晶晶的眼睛里满是期待。

 - "胡椒粉要吗？"Even拿着胡椒粉的小瓶子问他，还不忘和Isak来个眼神交流。

 - "要！"

 - Even偏头笑着看他一脸兴奋地样子，手里的动作不停，把面包片放在烤箱以后又凑过来要亲Isak。

 - "要喝什么吗？"Even一边亲着Isak，一边问Isak，"草莓牛奶要不要~"

 - Even昨天去买东西的时候看到了货架上的草莓味的牛奶就想着买一些，没想到今天派上用场了。

 -  "Evi~我想喝啤酒…"Isak软软地请求Even，试图把Even拉开点儿，呼吸下新鲜空气，Even可没那么容易放过他，撑在流理台上，把Isak圈起来，Isak无处可逃，只能乖乖被亲的晕乎乎。

 - "不行哟，小宝宝不能喝那么多酒~"Even觉得甜甜的草莓牛奶才配他甜甜的宝贝，一本正经的拒绝Isak的要求。

 - "人家才不是宝宝嘞！"Isak有点儿小生气，人家明明前天才过了十八岁生日，Even这个大坏蛋是忘记了吗？赌气把Even和自己的距离拉开，皱着眉头，嗔怪地看着Even。

 - "就是我的小宝宝嘛~是我要一辈子宠着的小宝宝~"Even轻轻捏着Isak的鼓着的小脸诱贴了上来，啾啾啾的亲个不停，温热的鼻息全洒在Isak的鼻尖上，弄得他痒痒的，忍不住往后躲，但是却被Even牢牢的圈在怀里，只得屈服喝草莓牛奶。

 - 加了豆蔻的面包片闻起来特别香，Even捏着面包片要喂Isak，Isak昂唔咬了一大口，吧唧吧唧的嚼起来，Even也尝了一点点，味道果然不错，Isak仰着自豪的笑脸说:"怎么样~超好吃吧！我说吧，加了豆蔻超好吃的！"

 - 一脸快夸我快夸我的求表扬脸真的超级可爱，鼓着满满当当的嘴巴像一只要主人表扬的小宠物，Even忍不住搂着Isak的腰贴着他，然后亲他的吧唧吧唧的小嘴。

 - "Baby~什么都没有你好吃~"Even挑逗性的舔舔Isak沾了面包渣的嘴唇，手也偷偷从下摆里滑了进去，轻轻捏着Isak的胸前的茱萸。

 - "Even你个大流氓！"Isak禁不住Even这么挑逗，涨红了脸，使劲拍了下Even做恶的坏手，把Even稍稍推了开。

 - Even知道宝贝脸皮薄得很，要是再这么撩下去，恐怕小嘴都亲不到了，只得投降，悻悻地把那只作恶的小坏手从衣服里抽出来，决定不再骚扰小甜心吃东西。

 - 一口气吃了好几片烤面包，再吸一大口草莓牛奶，真是超级满足，空空的胃被填满的感觉棒到不行！

 - Isak刚刚准备舔舔嘴唇，再拍拍饱了的肚皮，Even这个大流氓就又不死心地贴上来了，Isak吃饱了懒得动弹，由着Even折腾，慵懒地眯着眼睛被Even亲，Even又把小坏手伸进Isak的衣服里去了，Isak察觉到了，微微一愣，又想要推开Even，但是Even下一步只是把他的大手附在Isak的肚皮上帮他轻轻的揉着小肚子，Isak立刻舒服的全身都变得软软的，倾着上身挂在Even的身上，享受着Even的按摩。

 - "宝贝，你吃饱了，我还没吃呢，怎么办呀~"Even坏坏地贴着Isak的耳朵，带着委屈又性感的语气贴着Isak的敏感的耳朵吐热气。

 - 


	23. part23.

part23.

 - 大坏蛋Alpha总想吃了甜心omega，小甜心也不是那么容易乖乖就范的，双手掐了Even的胳肢窝，咯咯笑着就从流理台上一下子跳了下来，光着脚啪嗒啪嗒向厨房外面冲，再待下去大坏蛋准要动手动脚了，想想自己后身还隐隐作痛，Isak就又害羞又害怕的。

 - "哎哟~宝贝我逗你的呀！"Even有点慌张，看来真的惹火小宝贝了，这下可怎么办啊，甜心要跑了。

 - Even在客厅沙发处堵住了甜心，Isak被Even一下子就压在沙发上了，Even一只手支撑起身子，另一只手不安分地揪上了Isak翘翘的鼻尖，故意装作有点生气的样子，皱着眉对Isak说:"你跑什么呢？嗯？再跑就真吃~了~你~"着重了尾音，Isak觉得Even就是一个坏蛋，还恐吓他，但是脑袋里的想法一下子就被突然的袭击给冲走了，坏蛋Even又开始亲自己了，Alpha的吻充满侵略性，霸道又温柔，主导权只得全部交给Even。

 - 作弄自己鼻尖的手改成作弄自己的脸蛋了，Even跪在沙发上，把Isak夹在两腿之间然后俯身按着Isak，一手轻轻扯着Isak的脸蛋，嘴唇一下一下地亲在Isak刚刚喝过草莓牛奶的嘴唇上，像是在品味美食一样。

 - Isak的口腔里还残留着草莓牛奶的香甜，作恶的舌头顺着被手扯开的缝隙滑溜溜地就绕到Isak的小舌上去了，Even灵活的舌头纠缠着Isak的舌头，带着它在Isak的口腔里上上下下地刮搔舔蹭，Isak感觉自己的口腔快要含不住那些不断分泌的津液了，黏蜜的液体顺着缝隙向外面淌，Isak像是一个被舔的湿哒哒的草莓糖似的，口里的津液也越来越多，在Even眼里，此刻的Isak就像是被咬开的草莓夹心糖，夹心汁液饱满丰富，惹得Even不断去舔吸Isak的蜜汁。

 - Even越来越贴着Isak，Isak被亲迷迷糊糊了，媚着绿色的眼瞳迷迷瞪瞪的盯着Even，不自觉颈后的omega腺体的温度也越来越高，Isak有点儿难耐地在Even身下扭着自己的身体，呻吟声也不自禁地顺着淌着的蜜汁溢出了来，Even舌头一舔把那些呻吟悉数捻进自己的口腔里，然后换成一下一下啄Isak的唇让他能够喘口气。

 - Even念念不舍地停止了亲吻，Isak在Even停下后不停地喘着粗气，Even的吻又霸道又绵密，Isak有一瞬间觉得自己都快要被亲晕过去了，幸好Even及时放过了他，Isak感觉即将要喷薄的信息素又给退了回去，后颈的腺体也逐渐退了温度，这才感觉好受了点。

 - "宝贝，你可真美味~"Even支起身子，抹了一把嘴角残留的津液，又舔了舔Isak的唇瓣，用无比满足又诱惑的声音说道。

 - 坏蛋Even，只会调戏自己，Isak感觉有点儿愤愤，仰着头撑着身子，轻轻用自己的牙齿咬了一口Even的唇瓣，咬完后立刻瞪着眼珠儿嗔怪地看着Even，绿色眼珠里还带着委屈，倒像是被咬的是他一般。

 - "哎哟！小坏猫还学会咬人了呀！"Isak那一口根本没下劲，Even知道自己调戏过头了，宝贝儿生气了，但又忍不住逗弄他，也假装带着恼怒语气用手揪住了Isak翘挺的鼻息，Isak被他捏着，动也动不了，嗔怪地眼神立马软了下来，湿漉漉的眼神全是委屈了。

 - "Evi，尼介个坏蛋，尼放开窝"因为被捏着鼻子，说话也是嗡嗡软软的，小爪子还在Even身上挠啊挠，试图又想刚刚一样掐Even的胳肢窝，Even有了教训可不吃这套了，用另一手一把抓住两个作乱的手腕，用身体压着乱动的腿。

 - "宝贝，还咬不咬人？嗯？"Even摆出一副欺负人的样子问Isak，Even觉得Isak这个炸毛的小猫咪的样子真的是让他忍不住想要欺负，不禁就想逗他。

 - "Evi~好Evi，窝再也不敢了，尼放果窝好不好嘛~"Isak没办法，只得求饶，湿漉漉的绿色眸子盯得Even心软，放开了手，又忍不住用自己鼻子蹭蹭Isak有点红的鼻尖。

 - "Even！我要迟到了！"Isak看到了Even手腕上的手表，一使劲把Even从身上推了起来。

 - "宝贝~我给你请了假，Eskild会帮你向咖啡店老板说明情况的。"Even赶紧拉住想要站起来的Isak，"你今天需要休息。"Even边说还边暗示性地摸了一把Isak的屁股，Isak立刻明白过来，脸上一红，拍掉了Even的坏手。

 - "宝贝，今天有没有想去的地方，今天当我们的约会日了。"Even被拍掉了手，又伸爪子搂住了Isak的腰。

 - Isak一听要约会，又兴奋又害羞的，软塌塌地窝进Even的怀里，"真哒？"语气里抑制不住兴奋。

 - "当然，Baby，我今天要带你去约会~"


	24. part24.

part24.

 - "Evi~"小甜心主动搂上Even的脖子，两腿一蹬，兴奋地往Even身上跳。Even踉跄了两步可算接稳了Isak，小宝贝兴奋起来谁也拦不住，Even想起自己小时候养的小狗狗，每次说完带它出去玩儿的时候，它就会兴奋地绕着自己的腿转圈圈，扑上来舔自己的脸。

 - "Evi，快快快，我还没去过游乐园呢~"Isak催促着Even，Even还在给小宝贝系鞋带，Isak就忍不住想要往外面冲了。

 - "那么开心啊？"总算系好了两个小蝴蝶，Even扯扯Isak的连帽衫的两根带子，把Isak乱蓬蓬的头发塞进去。Even觉得Isak现在就像个刚刚从烤箱里出来的小面包似的，还散发着甜甜的香气，忍不住想咬一口，亲亲Isak露出来的翘鼻子，揉揉Isak的脸蛋，真想把这个小面包一口吃掉！

 - "Evi~快点嘛~别亲我啦~"Isak用小爪子推推Even，抱怨道，Even系完Isak的鞋带，去系他自己的，Isak已经迫不及待了。

 - "你亲我一口，我就快点~"Even蹲着仰起脸，手上系自己鞋带的动作也慢了下来，一副不亲他就不动的样子，撅着嘴向Isak索吻，尽欺负Isak。Isak没办法只得弯腰把自己的唇印在Even的嘴上，这下就着了坏蛋Even的道，原来Even早系好鞋带了。趁机一把就把Isak的腰搂住了，加深了这个吻。

 - Even就是一个大忽悠！尽骗Isak的大忽悠！

 - 兴奋的小甜心一路上都冒着脑袋，叽叽喳喳地说个不停，问 Even游乐场有什么好玩的，玩什么比较有趣，balabalabala…亮晶晶的绿色眼瞳里满是兴奋和激动，像是藏进去了一片星海，Even真想现在就把这个小狗狗揉怀里亲亲，无奈他还要开车，啊，真是心塞。

 - 因为是工作日，所以游乐场的人不多，只有一些爷爷奶奶带着的小朋友，和一些年轻情侣。

 - Even跟在Isak后头，小甜心已经撒欢去了，Even还在买水和饮料，Even有点委屈 ，自己这个男友多么棒，甜心难道不赏个吻吗？

 - "这个！"小宝贝兴奋地指着过山车，眼里的光芒真的很难拒绝啊！Even皱眉，看着Isak还是点了点头。

 - 扣好安全装置，Even表示不想说话，虽然他从来没玩过这个，但是看到这些起伏的轨道，自己脑子里的东西也有点起伏了。而Isak完全一副兴致勃勃的样子，Even说好和Isak来约会的，总不能言而无信扫宝贝儿的兴吧，Even不是那种人，只得硬着头皮上了。

 - 一圈下来，宝贝儿在旁边大喊大叫，还兴奋不已，但Even感觉一股酸苦味从喉管往上涌，转身就吐在了垃圾桶里，Even觉得自己的脑浆子都快荡出来了。

 - Isak一看Even吐了，立刻着急了，赶紧扶着Even，拍拍Even的背，给他喂水漱口。

 - 吐完以后总算好受点儿了，Even弓着腰喘着粗气，口里还有点儿涩涩的。

 - Isak着急地开口了:"Evi，你还好吗？感觉怎么样了？"甜心弯腰看弓着腰的Even，眼里满是担心和自责，真不应该任性要玩这个的。刚刚还流光溢彩的绿色眼瞳现在都有点儿暗淡了，锁着眉头担心地看着自己，Even觉得Isak紧张自己的样子真让人心疼，又异常可爱，又忍不住想要逗Isak，"不好~宝贝要是给我一个吻的话，说不定就好受些了。"

 - "真的？"Isak听了Even的话，立刻把自己的唇贴在了Even的嘴上，还试探性地伸出自己温热的小舌，甜甜的草莓味立刻从Isak的舌尖涌入Even的口腔里，宝贝在认真地给自己口腔解苦，略带害羞的小舌轻轻地扫过Even苦涩的舌苔，Even立马觉得口里的味道不苦了，全都是宝贝甜甜的草莓味，头也不晕了，他的宝贝儿有魔法！

 - 只要能让Even好受，管他忽悠不忽悠。

 - Even扶着Isak站了起来，离开了宝贝的唇，Isak还紧张地盯着自己，Even好笑地揉揉Isak额头的卷卷刘海儿，亲亲Isak的鼻子，"太棒了！宝贝的吻有魔法，我现在一点儿也不难受了，宝贝还想去玩什么呀？"

 - "那真的太好了，那么，那去玩旋转木马怎么样？"Isak转转眼珠，太刺激的肯定不玩了，他不想Even再受苦。

 - 选好了一匹漂亮的白马，Even硬要凑过来要和Isak坐一起，这怎么能行呢？两个人加起来的重量肯定是要把这个压坏的。

 - "不行！Even，这样会坏的！"Isak板着脸严肃地说。

 - "好吧。"Even丧气地摸摸鼻尖转身上了Isak后面的黑马，真的一刻也不想离开宝贝啊，一秒也不要。

 - Isak在前面抱着木马咯咯地笑，看起来开心极了，Isak也立扫阴霾，跟着Isak开心起来，只要他宝贝开心，他怎样都行！

 - 旋转木马带着轻快的节奏，驮着Isak和Even转动着，Isak甚至伸开了双手，感受着身边带起的微风，Isak觉得自己真的幸福极了，抱着木马，回头向Even露出了一个甜甜的笑，Even也温柔地眯起眼睛。

 - "太棒了！Evi!"甜心还意犹未尽，扑过来抱着Even。

 - "累吗？"Even拨拨Isak额头的刘海，亲亲他的额头。

 - "一点儿都不累！"Isak元气满满地回答Even，仰头得到了Even的一个吻。

 - "想去摩天轮吗？"Even亲亲Isak的额头，太刺激的自己也不敢玩儿，还是选保险一点的。

 - "当然！"Isak早就对摩天轮憧憬极了，兴奋地啵了Even一口。

 - 听说，当摩天轮转到最高层的时候，和自己心爱的人接吻的话，那么这份爱情就会一直长长久久。

 - 那么，在摩天轮上亲Even的话，自己和Even也能长长久久吧！

 - 当然，宝贝，我们会一直在一起的。


	25. part25.

part25.

 - 摩天轮转动起来的时候，Isak几乎贴到玻璃窗上去了，Isak觉得那种慢慢腾空的感觉真的很奇妙，眼见着离地越来越远，整座城市也越来越清晰，视线变得越来越广。

 - Even有点儿紧张，他内心在盘算着大事情，现在最重要的事情，Even其实怕吓到他的小甜心，是不是太快了一点儿？Even也对此不敢肯定，但是他确定自己要做的，这件事非做不可，他的宝贝如此棒。

 - 随着格子上升越来越来高，Even也越来越紧张。快到达最高层的时候，Even搂住了Isak的腰，把他圈在玻璃窗上，他现在手心在不停冒汗，高空和紧张地感觉，让他的心飘呼呼的，但是冰冷的玻璃触感让他清醒着，这一切都不是梦，即将发生的，和未来会发生的，Even不确定是不是准备好了，但是一想到要和怀里这个人共度，Even就越发能清晰感受到自己内心那颗鲜活跳跃的心脏，就像是给了它无尽的动力。

 - Even缓缓地低头，温柔的吻准确地落在Isak的唇瓣上，Even感觉得到Isak的睫毛在不停地扇动，像是柔软的羽毛一般，抚过他的鼻梁，挠进他的心里，像小刷子一样轻轻地抚平所有褶皱，变得蓬松又柔软。Isak也觉得紧张极了，手紧紧地揪着Even的衣服，他有预感要发生什么，但是又不确定，那种神秘的感觉包围着他，他不知道该如何是好，只得接受着Even的吻。

 - "宝贝。"Even离开Isak的唇，看着Isak的眼睛。

 - 像是晨曦洒在蔚蓝的大海里，一阵阵轻轻卷起的白色海浪，湖蓝色的海洋蕴藏无限情愫，吸引着人跳入这美丽的仙境，然后坠落，坠落，探取深海里的宝藏，直到最深处，哪怕会把人溺死，也心甘情愿。

 - "我最珍贵的宝贝。"Even轻轻吻了一下Isak翘在帽子外面的金色卷卷头发，"宝贝，你愿意嫁给我吗？"Even像个骑士一样在Isak面前单膝跪下，牵着Isak攥成小拳头的手，放在自己的手心里，然后温柔地落下一吻。

 - "我这一生，只想和一个叫Isak的omega结婚，终生爱他，守护他，只做他一个人的Alpha，亲爱的Isak，你愿意实现我这个愿望吗？"

 - 像是有什么东西一下子就抓住了自己怦怦跳的紧张的心脏，Isak现在突然有种要哭的冲动，老天原来从未遗忘过他，派下守护他的骑士，他还说，他爱他，希望与他结婚，共度余生。

 - 晶莹的泪珠儿就这么从漂亮的碧绿宝石里滚落下来了，Isak流着眼泪看Even，他的骑士，他最爱的人，比起激动的更多的是感动，Even就像是吹进自己心里的暖风，这个优秀的男人，如此绅士地向他求婚，他说想要守护他的余生，他希望他嫁给他。

 - "我愿意。"Isak弓下腰搂住Even，"我愿意实现这个愿望，为你。"

 - Even一瞬间也想落泪了，泪光在湖蓝色的眼波里流转，他的宝贝答应他的求婚了！Even开心地想要抱着Isak转圈，想要告诉全世界！Yes！

 - "Even~干嘛啦~放我下来~"Isak突然腾空被Even抱起，现在可是在摩天轮上！很吓人啊！

 - "宝贝~我一定是全世界最幸福的Alpha~"Even抱着Isak，兴奋地要转圈，Isak是他的王子，而他是将守护王子的骑士。

 - 我这一生，遇到你，便足矣。


	26. part26.

part26.

 - "Baby，累吗？"Even捏捏Isak的手心，Isak坐在游乐场的长凳上靠着Even身上，正在舔一个草莓香草味的甜筒，风吹得Isak的头发一摆一摆的，像是阳光下披着金色羽裳的小精灵在跳舞。

 - Even侧着身子给Isak挡着太阳，小甜心缩在Even的怀里，一下一下地舔着甜筒，粉嫩的小舌小口小口地舔着，亮晶晶的眼珠儿转动着，不知道在想什么，也不看Even，不回答他。

 - "甜筒真有那么好吃吗？"Even轻轻地在Isak的脸蛋上啾咪亲了一口，Isak像个受惊的小兽，咯噔一下，甜筒就沾到嘴唇上了，习惯性的伸手要去擦，却被Even一把阻止了。

 - Even逆着光，低下头，用另一只手稳着Isak的头，伸出舌头在Isak的唇上轻轻地舔去冰淇淋，然后顺着Isak的唇线向下，衔住了Isak的唇。

 - "Baby，你可真甜。"Even用自己湿润的舌头在Isak的唇上磨蹭，Isak觉得Even就像一只大狗狗，对于用舌头舔自己的这个游戏乐此不疲。

 - Isak被Even的鼻息弄得痒痒的，轻笑着向后缩，却被Even的手阻拦，Isak动弹不得，只得被Even这个大puppy舔个不停。

 - 甜蜜的游乐场约会在中午结束。

 - 平常的时候，Isak的下午是用来睡觉的，然后晚上要去酒吧上班，Isak觉得自己的生物钟到了。

 - 迷迷糊糊的Isak被Even抱上床，搂着Even的脖子不撒手，Even只得顺着Isak，也脱了鞋子和Isak并排躺着。

 - Even回想这些天发生的事，不可思议地像梦一样，却又如此真实。Even轻抚着Isak的睡颜，Isak睡着的时候，嘴角还稍稍翘着，Even真想亲吻Isak，这诱人的弧度，像是在邀请Even一品香甜。但是Even又怕打扰了Isak睡觉，只得忍耐着，用手指滑过唇瓣，注视着Isak的睡颜。

 - 他的王子，他的宝贝，他一辈子的爱。Even觉得自己真的是全世界最幸福的Alpha，能遇到Isak，是上辈子修了多大的福份啊，Even又想起那神奇的第一夜 ，也许他们是命中注定，天生一对。

 - Even再次醒来的时候，Isak正在侧着身子看着他，漂亮的绿色眼睛亮晶晶的，像是发着光，Even还没完全醒，突然自己的唇被袭击，Isak撑起身子，附过来在Even的唇上迅速蜻蜓点水。

 - "宝贝怎么那么主动了？"Even可不会让Isak逃，一下子就箍住了Isak的腰，不让他往被窝里塞，霸道又温柔的吻像雨点儿一样落在Isak的唇上，Isak能清晰的听到Isak啜着自己嘴唇时发出的啵啵声，加上Even带着没睡醒的微微沙哑的声音，不禁让他面上一红。

 - "不回答我，我就一直亲哦~"Even就想逗逗Isak，偏偏要问出个究竟，嘴巴也不停地亲着Isak的唇瓣。

 - 灵活的舌头又偷偷溜进了Isak的嘴里，纠缠着Isak的小舌，不停地在Isak的口腔里到处蹭蹭舔舔，不给Isak一点儿喘气的机会，Isak禁不住Even这般，只得投降。

 - "因为很喜欢Evi~所以想亲亲你，真的超级喜欢Evi的~"Isak说完这个就使劲把自己的头塞在Even的胸口了，塞不进去被子里，只能塞胸口了，告白什么的太让人害羞了，Even这个坏蛋！

 - Even这个坏蛋，总是惹得自己的心脏不正常地怦怦跳！

 - Even觉得自己像是泡在蜜罐里，Isak的小嘴怎么那么甜？

 - Isak能清晰地感受到Even的心脏和自己的频率一样，怦怦怦~忍不住把手附了上去，原来Even也是这样啊。怦怦怦~两颗心脏节奏一样，为彼此鲜活跳动。

 - "Baby~你怎么那么甜啊~"Even亲吻了一下Isak的头顶，"Baby~Evi也超级超级喜欢你。"

 - 不仅超级超级喜欢你，而且超级超级爱你的，你知道吗？


	27. part27.

part27.

 - 在上班之前，Even送Isak回了趟自己的住处。

 - Isak决定听从Even的邀请，搬去和他一起住。

 - Isak相信自己能很好地适应两个人的生活，只要是和Even在一起，没有什么不可以的，比起原先独居的生活，同居的生活更让人向往，谁让那人是Even呢！

 - Isak稍微打包了一下自己的东西，自己一个人住，也没什么好收拾的，和Even一起把箱子抬上后备箱，垫脚向Even要了一个吻，眯起眼睛，像一只漂亮的小奶猫。

 - Even发现Isak其实是非常主动，比如说，自从他接受自己的求婚以后，就会时不时偷袭自己，在自己不经意的时候，凑过来在脸上或者嘴唇上啵一下，然后迅速离开，看着自己惊讶的表情，露出满足的笑，眯起的眼缝，翘起的嘴唇，像只得意的猫咪，可爱的紧。

 - Isak特别喜欢Even露出他的小虎牙，和眯起眼睛时，饱满杏仁形的眼睛边的小褶皱，像是蓝色的湖泊漾出的一圈圈波纹，让人心动不已。

 - 到了酒吧以后，Isak一下车就一溜烟跑去找Eskild，他最好的朋友，Isak想要和他分享被求婚的喜悦，并邀请他参加他之后的婚礼，虽然还没有明确地定下婚礼的日子，但是Isak已经迫不及待地希望那天早点到来了。

 - "小家伙，怎么那么高兴？"Eskild喜欢称呼Isak为小家伙，在他看来Isak就是没长大的孩子，而Eskild就像他的哥哥一样。Isak还有很多不懂的东西，但是Eskild知道自己已经不需要在Isak的生活里充当照顾者的角色了，他知道Even能把这个小孩照顾的很好，并且相信Even。

 - "Eskild，我想要邀请你来参加我的婚礼，你知道我只有你这个好朋友。"

 - "Even向你求婚了？"

 - "对~"

 - "当然好了！小家伙，我真替你高兴！"

 - "真的？Eskild~你太好了，我感动得几乎要落泪了~"Isak捏着拳头装作揉眼睛的样子。

 - "小恶魔，得了吧，你还为我流眼泪呢？！怕不是因为Even向你求婚激动地要哭了吧~"Eskild当然知道这个小家伙骨子里总有些夸张的表演欲望，故意用Even逗逗他，这不，Isak一听到这话立刻就停止了自己浮夸的表演，脸上浮现两团红晕，啊~恋爱中的人啊~

 - "Eskild，说正经的，我真的很高兴结识了你这么棒的朋友！"

 - "我也很高兴认识了你呀~Isak。"

 - 为什么像是养了多年的孩子，突然转手交给了别人？

 - "Baby~在这干嘛呀？"Even寻了过来，搂住了Isak，真是一刻也不想让他的甜心离开自己的视线。

 - "哈~你们聊，我先去工作了。"Eskild看到Even过来了，赶紧找理由离开，他可不想要看见他俩腻歪样，单身的beta受不了恋爱中的Alpha和omega的信息素！

 - 这摆明欺负人嘛？！谈恋爱了不起啊！要结婚了不起哼！真是有了老公忘了爹(刮掉)。

 - "Evi~我刚刚邀请Eskild来参加我们的婚礼~"Isak攀上Even的肩头，在嘴角啾咪一下，然后迅速缩进Even怀里，Isak真是对偷袭乐此不疲。

 - "那，Eskild答应了吗？"Even低头在Isak露出的耳朵上吻了一下，Isak的耳朵立马就变成粉粉的了。

 - "当然答应了~Eskild是我的最棒的朋友！"

 - "那我是你的什么呀？"Even故意轻轻用自己的虎牙磨了一下Isak的耳朵尖，然后看着Isak地耳朵整个变得通红，露出满意的笑。

 - "你当然…哎呀~别舔嘛~"Isak轻轻推了Even一下，Even这个大坏蛋，干嘛还用舌头舔自己的耳朵，很痒啊~

 - "是什么？是什么？"Even抓着Isak的小拳头，抵着Isak的脑袋问他，还不断亲他的嘴唇。

 - "你当然是我最喜欢的人，是我的命中注定~"

 - "再说一次。"蹭蹭鼻尖，亲亲嘴唇。

 - "Even是Isak的命中注定。"

 - "Baby，你怎么那么讨人喜欢呢？"Even光啵啵还不满足，把Isak抵在柜子上，灵活的舌头在Isak的口腔里流连忘返。

 -  你我天生一对，叫我如何不爱你。


	28. part28.

part28.

 - 婚礼定在一个月以后。

 - Even需要充足的时间来准备他和Isak最重要的事情。

 - Even认为一切都需要完美，Isak只提议在菜单里加上豆蔻烤面包片就撒手全权让Even决定了，他相信Even能够给他惊喜，并且非常期待即将到来的一个月。

 - Isak是在早上开始感觉不舒服的，刚刚喝了一口牛奶以后，一阵恶心就涌上来，他不得不跑到洗手间去吐。

 - Even看他捂着嘴难受地往洗手间跑，连忙跟上他。

 - Even扶着Isak，Isak趴在马桶上难受地呕吐着。

 - "宝贝，感觉怎么样了？"Even用一只手顺着Isak的背，试图让他好受点。Isak已经停止了呕吐，但是还是感觉恶心，一阵一阵的让人难受。

 - "难受…"Isak虚弱地说，眼里也因为难受而泪水涟涟，脸色也变得苍白。

 - Even给Isak擦干净嘴，然后捧着他的脸，用自己的脸蹭了蹭，Isak现在难受的很，他需要Even的安慰。

 - "宝贝，我们收拾下，就去医院给你看看。"Even把Isak扶起来，他现在已经不想吐了，只不过还是很难受。

 - Isak心里也难受的很，他不知道自己是出了什么问题，这么难受，该不会是得了什么病吧？自己从小到大也没生过什么病，总不会偏偏赶上自己要结婚生病吧。还有一周就是和Even的婚礼了，Isak不希望自己出状况。他心里七上八下的。

 - Even用余光看到Isak拧着的眉头，放空的眼神，温柔地用一只手轻轻拍了拍Isak交叠在一起的手掌。

 - 医院离Even家不远，开车很快就到了。

 - "什么？Isak怀孕了？"

 - "对啊，话说你这个Alpha怎么当的，你的Omega怀孕了，你都没发现吗？都已经怀孕快一个月了。"

 - "宝贝，我们有宝宝了。"Even快要高兴地泣不成声了，他的宝贝是世界上最棒的宝贝。Even蹲着把头放在Isak的肚子附近，然后温柔地抚摸着Isak并没很凸起的肚皮。

 - Isak也总算舒了一口气，自己没事儿就好，而且还来了一个宝宝，Isak居然没有一丝措不及防的无措感，Even现在轻轻地抚摸着他的肚子，那里孕育了一个新生命，Isak感觉满满的幸福感围绕着他，幸福地想让他落泪。

 - "宝贝，我真的迫不及待就想要你嫁给我了！"Even细细地亲吻Isak的每一根手指，然后用他柔情似水的蓝色双眸凝视着Isak。

 - Isak噙着泪带着迷人的笑轻轻弓下身子，把自己的唇印在了Even的唇上。

 - 有些人，不用过多言语就能知晓彼此的心。再华丽的话也抵不过一个吻来的深刻。我的唇不是用来说我有多么爱你的，它是用来感受你的，感受你的心。

 - 自从知道了Isak怀孕以后，Even就帮他把咖啡店的工作辞去了，酒吧的工作虽然没辞去，Isak也很少去了，再说Even就是酒吧经理，他说什么也不会让Isak去的。Isak现在可是捧在手心里怕飞了，含在口里怕化。Even是"爱妻狂魔"。

 - Even去上班的时候，Isak就无聊极了，只得抓着Eskild来陪他聊天。Eskild下午没有工作，带着他自己的枕头就挪他们家来了。

 - Eskild不仅带了枕头，还带了一堆书。Isak扶额，都是什么呀！

 - 《Omega孕夫指南》

《Omega体质指南》

《如何舒适的xo》

《Alpha如何照顾怀孕的Omega》

 - …

 - Eskild把书送给Isak，说让他不懂的做标记，就趴着枕头睡觉了，留Isak在一旁看书。

 - Isak一手摸着书上插图的一个个小baby，一手轻轻抚摸着自己的肚皮，那里孕育着他和Even的爱情结晶，孕育着他和Even的血肉，Isak感到满足并且期待。

 - Even回来的时候，Eskild已经走了，他临走的时候给他发了短信，说一切都好，他还把压着书睡着的Isak搬到了床上去了。

 - "Even，你应该给Isak多吃点的， 他这么轻，我都怀疑你是不是虐待他了。"

 - "Eskild，你知道，Isak孕吐反应得厉害，他吃得都很少。"Even也担心Isak真的太瘦了。

 - "那你就更应该变着花样喂饱他了，Isak现在怀宝宝了更需要营养，他想吃什么都要依他，而且要有营养。"Eskild聊到Isak就像老妈子似的。

 - "好了，你快回来吧，Isak要是醒了肯定会很想你的。"

 - Even打开卧室的门的时候，Isak还在睡着。窗外的夕阳从窗子里洒进来，一片暖色的光扑在Isak的侧脸上，Isak比着翘翘的睫毛安然地睡着，Even觉得就像是天使躺在他的床上。

 - Even现在就想亲亲Isak，亲亲Isak的嘴唇，亲亲他的睫毛，亲亲他的鼻尖，把满腔的爱恋传递给Isak。

 - Even撑着床然后轻轻地低下身子，将满腔肺腑渡进了Isak的嘴里。我爱你还不足以表达我的爱，我现在需要亲亲，这样才能告诉你我有多爱你。

 - "唔~"Isak被Even的吻弄醒了，他使劲眨巴眨巴眼睛，孕期的Omega都嗜睡，但是看到Even就不困了。Isak伸出手揉揉眼睛，却被Even抓住，然后自己的鼻尖和睫毛各被柔软的肌肤触碰。

 - "Evi，抱~"Isak看清来人是Even，兴奋地求抱抱，他太想念Even了，都快一天没见面了。

 - Even把Isak抱起来，让他窝在自己的怀里，然后用被子裹着两人。 

 - "宝贝，想吃什么吗？我去做。"Even亲亲Isak的发顶。

 - "Even做的我都喜欢~"Isak扭着身子试图把整个人挂在Even身上。

 - "真的？喜欢的话就都要吃光光哦~不许剩哦~"Even腾出一只手捏捏Isak的鼻尖。

 - "当然~保证吃光！"

 - 你做的我都喜欢，最爱你啦~


	29. 番外 NO.1

《钟情》番外

No.1

[兔子耳朵什么的真让人羞耻]

 - Isak眼睛紧盯着屏幕，他的手心都快出了一层汗了，不断滑过那些商品的图片，看着模特穿着的样品图，Isak都要脸红了，点击下单，输入密码就匆匆关了电脑。

 - Even最近都很晚回来，他升了职，忙得不得了，Isak也是知道的，哄睡完Edward以后，他每次在沙发上等着Even回来，都会睡着，总会被很晚才回到家的Even抱上床。然后第二天醒来的时候，Even已经出门了，身旁的床单只留下被压过的褶皱。

 - Isak有点儿寂寞了，他的发情期要来了。Isak抱着还没一岁的Edward喂奶，Edward吮吸着Isak因为生育而肿大的乳房，Edward正处在长牙齿的阶段，他窝在Isak的怀里，肉肉的小拳头在Isak的乳侧捶来捶去，才冒出了头的两颗小牙齿也因为费力吮吸而咬了Isak的乳头一口，Isak不禁嘶一声，用手抬了抬Edward的头。这小子和他爹地一样，一个大坏蛋，一个小坏蛋。

 - Isak还是按耐不住，给Even打了电话，说要给他个惊喜，让他早点儿回家。

 - Even今天正好解决了自己手头的工作，就收到了Isak的电话，想了想最近因为自己忙都没有好好和Isak温存了，迫不及待地去取了前几天定的草莓蛋糕，他可没忘记今天是啥日子，然后心情颇好地踩了油门。

 - Even打开门的时候，一股浓郁又熟悉的草莓香味就冲进了他的鼻腔里，惹得Even额头的青筋跳了跳，靠！宝贝儿的发情期到了！

 - Even提着蛋糕，进到卧室以后，Isak在床上乖乖躺着，双手抓着被子只露出眼睛来，然后催促Even去洗澡。Isak也不知道是因为发情还是因为羞耻，此刻脸都已经发烫了，他知道Even一定会喜欢他的惊喜，但是他不确定，那些动作他能做出来。等到听到Even踩着拖鞋的声音的时候，Isak迅速地戴好了藏在被子里的东西，然后整个人全部缩进了被子里面。

 -  快递是今天下午送过来的，Isak拆开看了看，质量还不错，试着在镜子前带了一下，效果还可以，然后就赶快把它藏起来了。

 - Even擦了擦已经没滴水的头发，进了房间，Isak整个人缩进了被子里，鼓了一个大包，看上去就像个圆乎乎躺在那儿的面包。

 - 等到Even踢掉拖鞋，爬上床的时候，Isak都没有要出来的意思，Even只得自己亲手去掀开被子。

 - 被子被Even完全掀开的时候，Isak暴露在Even的面前，此刻 Even已经不是青筋跳了，而是大脑都充血了，Even感觉自己都要呼吸不畅了！

 - Isak太他妈撩人了！

 - Isak真是个磨人的小妖精，还是一只兔子精！

 - Isak看着面前刚刚洗过澡，赤裸着上身的精壮男人，也顾不上害羞，弓着身子，撅着屁股，向Even摆出邀约的姿势。

 - Even看着面前无比冲击力的一幕，不禁咽了咽口水。Isak挑逗意味十足的动作，再加上他散发出的草莓味信息素，强烈地刺激着Even的神经。

 - Isak给Even准备的惊喜正是Isak穿在身上的这套兔子装。

 - 毛茸茸的兔耳朵发箍，带着毛团兔尾巴的情趣内裤，以及罩在身上，穿了像没穿的网纱，勾勒出Isak姣好的身材，让Even挪不开眼。

 - Isak生了Edward之后，身体比以前圆润了一点，但也没走样，腰肢还是被Even一把就能握住。

 - Even看着Isak因为哺乳而发育的乳房，在那薄薄一层的网纱下若隐若现，朦胧可见，忍不住将撅着屁股的Isak一把搂到了自己这边，把他压在了自己的身下，霸道而极具侵略性的吻落在Isak的唇瓣上，手上的动作也不停歇，轻轻地揉搓着Isak的白玉般的双乳，灵活的手指绕着乳晕一遍又一遍地画着圈，刺激得Isak难耐地轻哼。

 - Isak感觉自己前面的玉茎已经有了抬头的趋势，他更加难耐地扭动着腰身，Even捏着他双乳的手突然使劲，措手不及的Isak惊呼一声，抬头的玉茎越发肿胀。Even腾出手，慢慢地摸索到Isak的蜜穴，情趣内裤底部开口的设计让Even根本不用脱下Isak的内裤，就轻而易举地探入到Isak的蜜穴中。

 - 穴内已经湿得不成样了，Even用手指轻轻地抚开那些褶皱，蜜液十足的穴道让手指的通行十分顺畅，Even修剪的圆润的手指盖每次轻轻搔过Isak的内壁，Isak都会不自觉地抖动一下身子，蜜穴深处的瘙痒感让他难以忍受，催促着Even用他粗大的欲望来填满他空虚的后穴。

 - Even扶着自己早已涨得发紫的欲望慢慢地捅进了Isak的蜜穴中，被扩张以后得穴道加上发情期自动分泌的淫液使得Even的巨龙畅通无阻，Even用一只手把已经软了身子的Isak扶着靠在他的胸膛上，另一只手握着Isak的手引导着他前后撸动着Isak自己涨得泛着粉红的玉茎。

 - 等Isak适应以后，Even就在蜜穴里九浅一深地抽动起来，让Isak感觉自己就好像是在风中飘荡的柳絮，飘飘摇摇地找不到方向，不由得用另只手死死地攥着床单。

 - 随着Even的每次撞击，系在Isak脖子上的铃铛就会响个不停，伴着Isak甜腻的呻吟和肉体撞击时的啪啪啪生，就像是在演奏着世界上最勾人魂魄的乐章。

 - Isak感觉此刻的自己迫切想要Even狠狠地贯穿自己，填满自己的空虚，缓解心底的痒。

 - Even轻轻舔舐着Isak后颈上那块因为发情而肿胀的腺体，身下的动作也不停，继续九浅一深地抽送着，惹得Isak不停扭动屁股想要更多，这样子就使得尾椎骨上那个毛团团的兔尾巴不停地搔抚着Even的下腹，让Even感觉自己更加把持不住了，使劲把Isak按到床上，然后Even灵活的舌头在Isak敏感的耳朵上不停作弄，湿润火热的软舌刮过耳蜗，惹得Isak一个战栗。

 - Even停下了他的九浅一深的磨人招数，顶着Isak，直捣黄龙，进入了打开的Omega甬道，进入甬道后，巨根前段迅速生成结，卡在甬道里。

 - "宝贝儿，再给我生一个小公主吧~嗯？"

 - Even勾着伏在Isak的背上，贴着Isak的耳朵用他火热的舌头吐露出请求的话。

 - Isak哼哼唧唧地扭着自己的臀，想让Even动一动，只得咬着嘴唇，点头答应。

 - 源源不断的热液涌入Isak的Omega甬道内，惹得Isak一激灵，也抽搐着身体抖抖擞擞地射了出来。

 - 淫糜的爱液顺着Even不断地抽动流出体内，染在鲜艳的床单上，开出一朵朵爱欲的花朵，Even看到这番景象更加发狠地抽动起来，让Isak的呻吟破碎在喉头间。

 - Even把Isak抱起来换了一个姿势，让Isak的双腿架在Even精壮的腰上，啪啪啪的肉体撞击声不断地溜进Even的耳朵里，让他更加失控地狠狠地在Isak的甬道里操弄，情动的Isak的眼睛红彤彤的，绿色的眼珠儿蒙着一层情欲的色彩，加上箍在头上的兔子耳朵，活脱脱像一只楚楚动人的小兔子，Even加快抽撞速度，Even想要弄坏他，弄坏他的小兔子，让他为他哭，为他绽放。

 - 高潮一波又一波，Even在Isak的耳旁不停地叫着"宝贝~宝贝儿~"Isak释放出的黏腻爱液淌在Isak的手上，被Even用舌头悉数卷入口腔中，然后吮着Isak根根葱白的手指，粗糙的舌苔，湿润黏腻的液体，惹得Isak刚刚发泄过的欲望又抬了头。

 - 这一切都在皎洁月光下淫糜又美好。


End file.
